Happiness and Forgiveness
by Anastasia.D94
Summary: bella is sent to mystic falls to live with her aunt jenna and her cousins elena and jeremy because something happened at forks. will she find happiness there? will others try to ruin that happiness? read and find out its better than it sounds
1. The Collapse

**AN: Hi, well this is my first story so please be kind and review and let me know what you think. Thanx. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries**

**Chapter****1**

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the cafeteria, like always.

I was sitting at _there_ table, like always.

I was staring of in space and not paying attention, like always.

I never used to be like this though, I used to be like every other normal teenager at school, well not really I guess because most normal people don't have a vampire boyfriend, or know a vampire family, or even know that vampires exist. Well i don't either, not anymore. Apart from the not knowing they exist anyway.

I used to date this guy, well vampire but its almost the same right? Well anyway we dated in junior year and i was never happier, i was in love for the first and last time, i wanted to be changed into a vampire so i could stay with him and his family for the rest of eternity.

He and his family were all vampires, and they were all in humanly beautiful but all vampires are. There are seven of them altogether, the 'parents' Carlise and Esme and the 'children' Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice and lastly Edw... deep breath Edward ..._ Flinch_. Carlise has amazing control over his blood lust and is a doctor, he has blonde almost white hair with golden eyes. His mate Esme has caramel curly hair that always sits perfectly down her back with the same golden eyes. Emmett is really big and muceley with short curly black hair and the same golden eyes. His mate Rosalie is the most beautiful person/vampire i have ever seen with her long blonde hair golden eyes that go well with her hair and has an amazing complection, to top it off she is always wearing the most expensive clothes. Jasper has curly blonde hair that reaches to just above his shoulders with the golden eyes and his mate Alice is a short pixie, its really the only way to describe her she has short black hair that sticks out in all directions with the same golden eyes and lastely Ed..ward ... _flinch_. He has copper hair that is always in a mess, emmett usually teases him about it constantly saying it was bed hair, and the same golden eyes as everyone else.

But the cullens were different , they hunt animals instead of people which is why there eyes are all gold, when the are hungry they darken to an onyx and the vampires that hunt humans have red eyes so you can always tell them apart thankfully.

There not like the vampires in the movies though they ...

can't sleep at all,

sparkle in the sun,

have granite hard skin,

have ice cold skin to the touch,

can run REALLY fast and

they don't die with a stake to the heart as the stake woult brake the second it makes contact with the skin if its tried, they can only die by being ripped to shreds and then burn the pieces. Oh and to turn into one all you have to do is get bitten and then suffer for three days burning in agony and wishing for death.

But what hurts the most is that i was willing to go through all of that for _him _because i thought he loved me, he said he loved me but he lied and then after my disasterous 18th birthday he left me alone in the woods by my house saying that he and his family was leaving because he didn't love me and he wanted to move on and have other distractions.

That was 5 monthes ago and i still cant get over it, im like a zombie, or a robot doing what i do every day but i cant help it because i didn't just lose the love of my life, i lost a family and a future too all at the same time.

I only spoke when spoken too which was hardly ever and have lost a bit of wait, but i try for charlie, my dad who also happens to be the chief of forks. I do try and i do realise that i am being pathetic and should try harder to move on but i just cant.

Since i was thinking really hard about this i hadn't realised that i had a few tears rolling down my face or that Angela, a nice girl with long dark hair and glasses was waving her hand in front of me trying to get my attention. Aparantely the bell had gone a few minutes ago so i wiped my eyes, got my stuff and dumped the rest of my food in the bin and headed of to class with barely a thanx to angela who was kind enough to risk being late to class and try to get the attention of the schools 'zombie'.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and before i knew it i was eating my dinner with charlie in the kitchen. We don't even bother to talk, maybe a few sentences each that just cosisted of 'hey' 'how was your day' 'this food is great bells' and so on.

I really did feel bad for what i have been putting him through these last 5 monthes what with me being the way i am and the fact that i wake up screaming everynight because i am always having to watch _him_ brake up with me.

I went to bed that night exhausted but knowing i would only get a few hours of sleep, its why i was exhausted, its why i always am because i only sleep for a few hours. Im always to scared to go back to bed.

I layed my head on the pillow and not two minutes later i was back in the woods standing in front of _him_ again.

_'you ... don't ... want me?' _

_'no' as he said that it was like a knife to my heart and i was suddenly un-able to listen _

_properly, all i caught after that was ' i'm ... _tired_ of pretending to be something i'm not'_

_'your not good for me' and 'goodbye' at that last word i started slipping away into darkness._

Thats when i woke up screaming so hard that it felt like my lungs were going to burst.

Charlie doesn't even bother to come in and check on me anymore. He's used to it.

I sat up in bed silently shaking and sweating. I looked at the clock and it was 4:30am

so i went to take a long shower to calm myself down, when i got out i just stared at my reflection for a while. I looked different than i used to, my skin was paler and my eyes looked lifeless, thats when i looked away and went to get dry and dressed.

When that was done i went down downstairs to get breakfast and not long after charlie came down stairs looking worried but determined. That scared me a little.

What scared me more was the fact that he sat down in his usual chair without breakfast or his newspaper, something was up and i had a feeling i was not going to like it.

He looked me right in the eye and said " bella im sending you to jacksonville to live with your mother " i was so shocked that all i managed to say was " no "

charlie sighed " bella its been 5 monthes, there not coming back, you have to move on with your life sweetie and as much as it pains me to say it i think it would be best if you did that with your mother "

" im not leaving, i mean it you cant make me " i was suddenly on my feet shouting at my father and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

" i think its whats best for you honey, you need a new scene, new friends and you are going to jacksonville if i have to pack your bags for you and drive you there myself, im sorry bella i am and i dont want you to go but im not going to be selfish and let you stay here just so i can see you, you need to get better. " by this point i was really pissed.

" I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY YOU CANT MAKE ME LEAVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME THEN FINE ILL LIVE ON THE STREETS BUT YOU CANNOT MAKE ME LEAVE FORKS, I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW AND ILL BE GONE BY THE TIME YOU GET HOME FROM WORK, GOODBYE. "

and with that i stormed out with tears streaming down my face and leaving a very shocked charlie behind.

School went by slowly today, i couldnt wait for lunch so i could just be on my own without having to pay attention to anything.

I was now sitting in english and lunch was next, i was staring at the ceiling out of bordem when i noticed how horrible it was, there was mold patches everywhere and it looked like the rain was about to come through.

I realised that i didnt care so i looked away and waited for the bell to ring so i could go to the cafeteria.

On my way there i couldnt help but notice that there was infact water leaking through the ceiling and into a bucket that had ben placed to collect it.

I sat down in my normal seat and did what i always did, nothing.

I didn't know how long had passed but soon i heared this terribly loud **THUD** and a bunch of screams, i looked up and saw everyone screaming and running trying to get outside, i was too shocked to move, i looked around for the source of the noise and when i found it i felt the blood drain from my face.

The roof was starting to collapse, there was a huge whole in the middle of it and on the floor was what was supposed to be a roof.

I started to get up and run out side with everyone else as it looked like the rest of the roof was about to go too, when i was about to step out side i was proved right, the rest of the ceiling had come down and the force of it made the ground shake and because its me and i have no balance i fell down and banged my head.

Really hard.

I could hear someone scream my name but i couldnt move and as i felt blood slowly start to make its way dowm my face, i felt myself slipping into the blackness and i welcomed it.

**AN: So, what do you think. I already know how this story is doing to go i just have to figure a way of writing it. Also i suck at writing conversations so ill apologise now for that.**

**Please R&R i really want to know what you all think.**


	2. Coma

**AN: thanx everyone for the reviews and for those of you who arn't clear this is a bella/damon story.**

**I don't own twilight or the vampire diaries**

**Chapter****2**

Bellas POV

The first thing I was aware of was this really annoying beeping sound. I couldn't place it.

Then I remembered what happened at school and I realised that I must be in a hospital.

I couldn't open my eyes though. I was really trying to but they just wouldn't open. So I did the only thing I could think of, I used my senses.

I could hear a soft snore so Charlie was obvioulsy here and asleep. I felt really guilty for the way I went of at charlie, I was just so scared that he was going to make me leave and I couldnt do that, this place holds all the memories and although they are painful to think about, I just need profe that it was all real and I couldn't imagine them in phoenix.

So I needed to stay here and when charlie said that he was sending me away I just lost it, and now all I want to do is apolojize and I cant even open my eyes to do it.

I was also aware that there was someone else in here, but I just assumed it was a nurse as I could hear her do something with the machines.

I could smell that horrible smell that is always at hospitals or dentists, that clean smell, it smells a bit like chlorine only stronger.

I was starting to get a bit scared, I couldn't move at all and I still can't open my eyes.

I decided that getting restless was not going to help so I listened to Charlie snore. It was surprisingly peaceful, carlming. I found myself slipping back into the darkness, only this time I didn't welcome it, I was scared of it. But I just kept on slipping away.

When I came round again I was suddenly aware of three things.

1 – I was still unable to move, though I wasn't really surprised by that

2 – Charlie was awake and talking to a doctor whose voice I recognised as

3 – They were talking about me or rater my condition which I was thankful for as i really was starting to get scared and I want to know what is going to happen to me.

I listened really careful trying hard not to miss anything.

" Charlie you need to understand that Bella has suffered a serious head injury, now she is in a light coma just now but that doesn't mean that she won't pull through, people come back from this all the time. But... "

" But what " Charlie sounded scared, like he didn't want to know what that but meant.

" But they have to want to, Charlie. They have to fight for their life and i'm not saying that Bella won't try but with everything that she has been through lately i'm worried that she wont try hard enough. Now I may be wrong and I sincerilly hope that I am but I want you to be prepared for the worst. Im not saying don't have hope im just saying, be prepared. "

" Thank you Dr. "

I had to strain my ears to hear that and even then I barely heard it. He just sounds like he has already given up hope, was I really that bad. So bad infact that I made him question whether I would want to live.

Yes. I was that bad and now I feel angry. Angry with myself. And angry at _him_.

How could I be so stupid as to let one boy, no matter wheter he was alive or not. But to let one boy take over my whole life to the point where I am literally nothing.

How could I be so stupid.

So reckless.

I may or may not die and the last thing I said to Charlie was I hate you and i'm moving out.

Just because he wanted me to get better.

He was only looking out for me and I had to bite his head off.

But i'm not gonna die. Im gonna try my hardest to get back, but I just dont know how. What am I supposed to do. I've just accepted that I dont want to die.

That I want to live and now I have no idea how i'm supposed to get back.

I closed my eyes, well there already closed but you know what I mean. Anyway I just relaxed. Let everything wash over me, all the worries and the fears and the fact that my life is gonna be miserable without _him_.

Uuurrrggg, god why is it so frustrating.

I want to live I do. But I only want to live for Charlie and I can't stop feeling that maybe I should just die. Its only a small part but I think thats why I cant wake up, because deep down a small part of me doesn't want to.

Just then a broken sob made me jump, it was so quite that I almost forgot Charlie was still here and by the sounds of it he was crying.

I let the guilt wash over me and just listened to him.

" Bella " he just sounds so broken.

" I dont know if you can hear me but Bella please come back to me. I'm so sorry for the way I went off that morning "

wait, that morning. How long have I been in this coma.

" I cant lose you Bella, not this way. I am so so so sorry. I know your life has been hard lately and I know your hurting. I know that you probably want to die right now just to escape the pain but please. I promise you that it will get better. Ive been where you are now Bella, when your mum left and took you with her I wanted to die. I wanted to just curl in a ball and stop living. But I didn't and i'm glad I didn't because it gets better. Just, please "

more heart braking sobs

" just please come back to me. "

by this point I was crying. Literally.

I could feel a tear make its way down my cheek and when I heard Charlie gasp I knew that he saw it.

How could I even think about giving up. What I was thinking of doing is practically suicide and I hate it when people do that.

Giving up your life just so that you can escape whatever your feeling.

Because what about all those people who didn't want to die, or the ones in hospital knowing their about to die and not being able to live, the ones who don't have a choice.

All of those people dont want to go, they're being forced to and here I am just about ready to throw my life away, and turning into a vampire doesn't count because I would still be living, but this.

How could I be so selfish.

Im going back.

And I know that its going to be hard.

And I know that I will always feel empty because of the whole that _he_ left but at least I would be alive.

And that is better than just giving up.

I consentrated really hard on what I was trying to do.

But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't open my eyes.

So I started on a different approach, I concentrated really hard on just trying to move my hand, the one that Charlie was still holding from when he was talking to me.

He was still crying for fear of losing me and that wasn't helping me concentrate but after a minute I managed to get my hand to twitch.

Instantaniously charlie stopped crying.

I managed to move my hand again and I could feel the darkness slip away, but this time I wasnt going with it, I was staying.

The darkness was going but slowly so I tried to move my other hand and managed to get it to twitch aswell.

Charlie noticed and he got up and left the room.

When he was gone though I started to panick, I couldn't do this without him and now the darkness was coming back again.

It was to strong to fight and just as I was about to go through Charlie came back in with Dr. Snow following behing.

" Bella this is Dr. Snow can you hear me. Can you move your hand again for me please. "

But as hard as I tried I just couldn't, I was slipping away.

" Bella you can do it i know you can do it, your strong and your confident all you have to do is be determined, please Bella come back to me. "

Charlie sounded so desperate that I tried again and managed to move my hand again but barely.

" come on Bella you can do it just open your eyes. Your nearly there "

with that said I concentrated harder than ever.

I forced everything I had into opening my eyes and I didnt give up. But it wasn't working.

Thats when Charlie said the words that sent my eyes flying open.

The words that brought me back.

The words I so needed to hear.

So I knew I was not going to be on my own.

" I love you, bella "

**AN: ok so thats the second chapter, please R&R let me know what you think. Thanx.**


	3. Planning

**I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries**

**Chapter****3**

Bella's POV

It was so bright that i had to close my eyes instantly. The brightness was too much. I could hear Dr. Snow telling me to open my eyes again and i slowly opened them.

I could see charlie, he had tears in his eyes and he was also smiling. My Dr. was also looking very relieved. He came over to me and started waving a small light infront of my eyes and telling me to follow it.

Once he was happy with what he saw he kept on asking me questions. The usual ones when you have had a head injury like, " what month is it " " when is your birthday " and " whats the last thing you remember. Each of which i answered correctly. So atleast i still had my memory.

He told me that he wanted me to stay here for a few days, just for observation and then if he is happy with everything i can go home.

As soon as he left the room i turned to charlie to apolojise but i didn't get the chance as he through his arms around me saying that he was sorry repeatedly.

" Dad thats enough, let me go im fine. Dad im still here and i am so very sorry for the way i reacted. "

" oh sweetie its fine, really. I shouldnt have demanded that you go all the way to phoenix and i hope you can forgive me " " of course i do dad so does that mean that i still have a home because i dont really want to live on the streets. "

I said it as a joke and to try and cheer my dad up which it worked because he let me go and started to laugh. I laughed along with him and it felt good. It felt right.

" so how long was i out for? Whats gonna happen with school? Is everyone else ok? Why did the roof collapse? "

I just started babling and only stopped when charlie put his hand over my mouth.

" you were out for the three longest days of my life. Everyone else is ok. The roof collapsed because of all the rain, it finally damaged the roof beyond repair so ..."

" but then whats gonna happe "

i started to ask but again charlie stopped me and told me not to interupt. To which i agreed.

" as i was saying before i was rudely interupted " he said with a smile while i just rolled my eyes.

" they are gonna replace the whole school roof, so everyone is gonna be transferred to seperate schools until it is fixed. " he looked upset and i think i know what about. I just had to think of a way out of it.

" bella i know you dont want to but your gonna HAVE... " he really dragged out that word so i knew i had no choice.

" ... to go to school in jacksonville with your mum, im sorry bella but its the only way, all the nearest schools are already full to the point that its gonna be hard to get to classes on time so anyone who has family elsewhere has to go live with them so they can go to the schools in that area. It doesn't have to be permanent bella. Once the school is up and running again you can come right back, if you want to that is, you might want to stay. "

i could see that charlie was being sincere and that this time i really didn't have a choice. But i didn't want to go to jacksonville.

In answer to my fathers appraising looks i just simply nodded while thinking of other family i could go stay with.

i was finally allowed to go home today. And its a good thing to as i was about to lose it. I hate hospitals.

Charlie was signing my discharge papers right now and i was waiting in the, ironically enough the waiting room for him to come get me so i can go home.

As we were driving home charlie was paying attention on the road and i was thinking about how to ask him if i could stay with my aunt jenna. I didn't really see a problem with it as she is charlie's sister, but then saying that she is already taking care of my cousins and her neices elena and jeremy and she might not be able to handle another one.

But i was still gonna try.

So once dinner was made and we were both sitting down enjoying it, i took a deep breath and went for it. " dad? "

"yeh bells "

" please listen to me before you say anything ok? "

he stared at me for a few minutes and when i didn't continue he sighed and said " yes i promise, now whats on your mind "

" i don't want to live in jacksonville even if it is temporary, ive thought it all out, i need to be in school, i know that and no i dont want to be home schooled, i want to move in with aunt jenna. I can stay with her until forks high is ready, i would attend the mystic falls high school, ill even try and get a job somewhere, i wont be a pain to aunt jenna and i would really like to see them all again. So can i go stay with them? Like you said with jacksonville its only temporary. "

charlie had been silent the whole time through my little speech and i could tell he was thinking it over.

After five minutes of staring at each other he asked me if i had mentioned any of this to jenna.

To which i replyed no, that i wanted to run it passed him first.

" ok bella you can call her and ask her and if she says yes then you can go, but you have to tell renee that you dont want to stay with her. Ok? "

" ok. Thanx dad."

" your welcome kiddo, i only want you to be happy. "

The rest of dinner was ate in comfortable silence.

When i got back in my bedroom i went straight to the phone and dialed the not so familiar number.

It answered on the fourth ring by someone i didnt know.

"hello, is jenna there? "

" yes may i ask who is calling? "

" just tell her its bella "

" ok just one moment please"

i waited rather impatiently, i just really wanted to go. I missed everyone, during the summers i used to spend with my dad we would both go up to mystic falls, virginia to visit them and i always had the best time.

Jeremy was fun to be around and elena was the best friend anyone could ask for, including alice.

Me and elena would always be together when i was there, we were inseperable and we used to say that we were not so identical twin sisters. I miss elena the most and we havn't spoken much since her parents died which is the reason her and jeremey are staying with jenna.

I tried to stay in touch with her after the accident that killed her parents but she was distraught and because of _him_ i never went to see her like i normally would have done and we just lost touch.

I almost forgot that i was on the phone when i heard jenna on the other line.

" bella? Is everything ok? "

" well yes and no. i was wondering if i could ask you something? "

" ask away "

i laughed a bit at that, its what i used to say.

" well i know you heared about what happened to the cafeteria roof at my school and as im a senior i cant really do home school so i was wondering if i could come and live with you and go to mystic falls high? Its just until the roof is fixed at forks and i promise i wont be any trouble at all. "

the line was silent

" jenna? Is it ok? "

" yes its fine id love to have you we all would. Weve missed you. I just assumed you would want to go to jacksonville to be with your mum."

" well you assumed wrong (bella laughs) so i can come and stay with you then? "

" of course you can like i said weve all missed you so much. It'll be great to see you again. But you do realise that you have to start the senior year from the beginning here dont you "

"yes i do actually but with the way i have been lately ive missed most of whats been going on so it will be good to go over everything "

"ok well as long as your sure, So when will you get here? "

" well i have to pack so how about the end of the week, theres a flight thursday night so i could be there by 1pm on friday. Is that ok, would you be able to pick me up? "

" yes its fine and ill have elena pick you up, i cant wait to see you sweetie, bye "

" bye " ok so that went well i thought to myself. Now i just have to phone and tell mum. This is not gonna go well. At all.

Taking a deep breath i then dialled Renee's number which she answered on the second ring, the minute she answered she started talking about how wonderful it was that i was coming and that she couldnt wait for me to get there.

Which made me feel incredably quilty but i had to tell her so i took another deep breath and interupted her before she could get too excited.

To say she was upset was an understatement, she was in hysterics and she was really hurt when i told her i didnt want to move in with her.

After an hour of calming her down we said our goodbyes with the promise that i had to go and see her sometime soon. Since its only a couple of hours drive to jacksonville i promised to drive up to her, once i got a new car that is. My trucks dead so i need a car. Which is why ill get a job while in mystic falls.

the rest of the week was mostly spent as packing, i had hardly any clothes to wear since mystic falls was a sunny place and all my clothes are for wet and cold places, so i would have to go shopping once i got there.

The cars not an issue anymore as charlie and jenna put money together and bought me one, can you believe it. I couldnt, i almost had a fit when i saw it, well saw a picture of it as its in mystic falls right now. Jenna bought it there and charlie sent the check over.

But it looks amazing and it suits me. I cant wait to drive it.

Its a black volkswagon beetle and your able to put the top down. (link to picture on profile) Oh and did i mention that its amazing.

And new so i will be the first person to own it. Again i cant wait to drive it.

My plane leaves tonight from seattle airport and charlie is driving me there now.

Were about ten minutes away and then i will be boarding my plane. Im kind of nervous, i mean not about going there but about what they will all think of me.

Im still not back 100%

i mean i can sleep peacefully and i dont brake down and start crying, i still daydream but ive always done that.

I can say all of there names and i dont hate them anymore.

But im still hurt after what they did to me.

Ive just said goodbye to charlie and am waiting in line to board the plane.

Im getting quite a lot of looks from guys but then again i do look hot.

My whole attitude towards things like that has changed now, i like to try and look good, ill wear a bit of make-up and ill even wear heals. Apparanatly my balance has really improved for which i am grateful for.

I want everyone in mystic falls to get to know the new me.

The me that is now nice and skinny, i know i was skinny before but now i look even better, still a healthy skinny and my height is now 5,2. still small but im taller than alice. I also have curves in the right places now so it completes the new look.

You could say that i could now wear a bikini and not feel as self concious.

Right now i am wearing a short denim white skirt that stops around my mid thighs, a nice baby pink tight corset that has a few silver stripes. Baby pink heels, a white denim jacket and a silver purse.

It may be cold here but it wont be there.

I also had my hair cut the day before and it is now half way down my back with a few layers and i had a fringe put in. this morning i straightened my hair too, so in my oppinion, i look hot.

I just sat down in my seat and i immediately take out my ipod to listen to music.

It might only be for a few monthes but for right now its my new life, and i am finally on my way.

**AN: ok so again can you please review and let me know what you think. Remember this is my first story so can u please tell me what you think. Thanx **


	4. First Day in Mystic Falls

**I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries**

**Chapter****4**

Elena's POV

It was a monday morning and I was at home with my boyfriend Stephan, who is a vampire but he is good, he only drinks from animals. We were not watching TV in the living room if you know what I mean.

Thats when the phone started ringing and before I could answer it Stephan did, I gave him my I can't believe you answered my phone look to which he just smiled at me, he got up then and with my questioning look said the phone was for Jenna.

While I wated for him to come back I looked at all the photos in the room and my eyes stopped on one of me and Bella when we were six years old, we were playing at the park on the swings and we just looked so happy. I really miss Bella.

" so who was on the phone " I asked when Stephan was sat next to me again.

" someone named Bella, now where were we? "

" wait Bella, Bella was on the phone " he looked really shocked when I got up and ran to the kitchen where Jenna was just saying " ill see you soon "

" is Bella coming here? " I asked her excitedly, she looked amused as she told me she would be living with us for a few monthes and going to school with me. She also told me I was to pick her up at the airport on friday at 1pm.

As Jenna left the room I schweeled and turned to Stephan who was looking really confused. So I explained everything to him. How me and Bella are cousins but we were more like not so identical twins we were that close. How we havn't seen each other in ages and that she was coming to live with us for a while. I was so exited.

The rest of the week went by really slowly for me, I was just so excited to see my best friend again, i'd already told all my friends about her and were also looking forward to meeting her, Jenna got her rejistered at school and she was ready to start on Monday.

I wanted to do something really nice for her like decorating her new bedroom but the problem was I didn't know what she would like so I settled for getting her a gold charm bracelet, that had vervain crushed in it.

Vervain is a herb that protects your mind from being compelled by them. I new Stephan would never do anything like that, but his brother Damon might.

Damon is my friend and I do trust him, I trust him not to drink from her. Damon is a human blood drinker and though I would normally be freaked out by that i'm not as he doesnt kill anyone, he just drinks and then wipes there memory. He also steals blood from the hospital blood banks sometimes.

It is now friday and I am getting ready to go to the airport to pick up Bella. Stephan and Damon are here, Jenna is at work and Jeremy is with Anna somewhere, Anna is also a vampire and Jeremy knows.

" are you sure you don't want me to come with you? " Stephan asked for the hundreth time.

" how many times do I have to tell you? I am fine, I want a chance to catch up with her before I bring her here to meet you two. And anyway, you still have to put up her bed, bring the sofa's in along with the TV, DVD Player, Stereo and her shelves. "

" oh yes that sounds like so much fun " Damon said sounding sarcastic and bored

" ok well we will have everything ready by the time you two get back, now give me a kiss before you go and have fun at the mall. "

I gave him his kiss ignoring the chocking sound Damon was making and said goodbye, making sure to punch Damon on my way out.

" aww you really know how to hurt me don't you Elena " with that I rolled my eyes and I was out the door.

After I pick up Bella up we were going to the mall to shop for her bedroom and get anything she may need. I'm so excited.

Bella's POV

As I walked out of the luggage claim with my one small suitcase I started to look for Elena.

I heared someone shout my name and I turned to see Elena running up to me, I couldn't help but run to her aswell and when we met we hugged.

" omg I missed you so much Bella. Im so glad that your moving in and joining me in school, were gonna have such a good time that your never gonna wanna go home and WOW. Bella you look amazing its good to see you stopped wearing boring things. "

She said all of that in one breath and I didn't get a chance to talk until now.

Laughing I said " yeh its great to see you to Elena i've really missed you. Its great to be here and thank you, though i've only just started wearing clothes like this. So can we go home now because im kind of tired "

" well actuall no we can't and before you say anything and even think of interupting me "

which i was going to, she knows me so well.

" we are going shopping "

this time i did interupt her

" look Elena i'm really not in the mood for that, i'm exhausted and I just want to go sleep, we can go tomorrow though, I promise "

I could tell by the look on her face that I wasn't getting out of going today. Sigh

" Bella I know that your tired but your room isn't even ready yet, I have friends doing that now and we need to go and get some bedding and things to make it look like a bedroom. Besides if you go to sleep now then you would get jetlike. You don't want that now do you? "

" well no I don't want that but "

" great lets go then "

She put in before I could finish my sentence. Oh well, I might as well go get it over with. She can't be as bad as Alice when it comes to shopping.

When we got outside I looked to Elena shocked who was smiling brightly at me.

" I thought you might want to drive your new car so I brought it instead of mine, here are the keys, I hope you like. I helped pick it out. "

" I love it and thank you for bringing it i'm so glad I finally get to drive it "

With that I hugged her again and ran to put my bag in the boot and get behind the wheel.

~ 4hrs later

We were now in my car, me driving, both of us laughing with the roof down and the wind blowing in our faces and messing up our hair. But we didn't care as we had just had the best reunion ever.

It was actually a lot of fun at the mall. I got all I needed for my bedroom and I even bought more clothes so my wardrobe wouldn't look as empty anymore.

But what made it fun was that during the time we were shopping for clothes we would just try anything on even if we hated it, it was just for fun.

We talked about everything and anything, I even told her about the Cullens. She got really angry at Edward but when she saw it was bothering me she didn't bring it up again. Which I was thankfull for.

When I pulled up outside our house Elena turned to me

" here " she said holding out a small box with a small blue ribbon wraped around it.

" whats this? "

" its a welcome to mystic falls present and before you say it i know I didn't have to but I wanted to. "

I would have argued but I knew that there was no point. So instead I opened it and sitting in the box was a golden charm bracelet, it had lots of different charms like different animals, a star, a flower and a key. ( picture on my profile ) There was only 14 charms spread out and it was beautiful and it was perfect. I put it straight on my left wrist and gave Elena a hug while saying thank you.

" its no problem Bella, I wanted to get you something special since we have drifted apart lately and I remember the charm bracelet that you gave me, I still have it. "

Then she held up the bracelet I gave her last time we saw each other. It was silver and had 4 purse's, 2 hearts and a mini watch in the shape of a purse. ( picture on profile )

" I can't believe you kept it "

" of course I did, now lets go. I want you to meet some people "

So we both got out of the car and went inside. Leaving the stuff in the car to get after we eat something.

I was instantly wrapped in a pair of arms.

" oh bella its so good to see you again. I hope Elena didn't drive you crazy while you were shopping "

laughing I replied " its good to see you too Jenna and no she didn't, I had a lot of fun. "

" good, well I have to go as I have a date with Alaric, but I will see you tomorrow ok, bye "

" bye. "

Looking around I saw two people I didn't know and one person I did. I went over and huged him. " Its good to see you again jeremy "

" its good to see you to Bella. But i'm sorry because i'm gonna have to go to, i'm meeting Anna and you also won't see me till tomorrow. But it was good to see you and your looking great. Bye"

Before I even could reply he was out the door. So I turned to Elena.

" wow, only been here 5 minutes and already I chased away Jenna and Jeremy, u gonna go next. "

I said jockingly. She just laughed.

" Bella I want you to meet my boyfriend Stephan Salvatore " she said pointing to a tall dark haired boy who was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt who she was holding hands with.

She then introduced me to stephan's brother Damon who was tall, though a bit smaller than Stephan. He was wearing all black. Black jeans, black t-shirt and black shoes. He also had short but styled black hair and these piercing blue eyes that was looking me over. He looked to be about 20 or 21.

When his eyes met mine they looked like he could see through me, after staring at each other for a minute I felt the blood rush to my face letting me know that I was blushing.

When I looked back up I saw that damon was smiling at me, he reached his hand out for me and I went to shake it like I did with Stephan, but as our skin made contact with each other I felt this electric spark run through me. It was so strong that I gasped, just a small one I was sure no one would hear, but looking into damons eyes I knew that he did hear me.

" well that was weird, never got static electricity by touching someones skin before "

Damon said while laughing.

I laughed along too just passing it of as static electricity.

Elena then dragged us all of to the kitchen where Stephan had ordered everyone pizza. We all sat down to eat and the whole while we were all having a pleasant conversation. Mostly talking about me, them all wanting to get to know me better but we talked about other stuff to.

Aparantly Stephan was in our year and Damon was on the council aswell as taking night classes at the mystic falls college.

When we were finished we relocated into the living room to watch a movie.

It wasn't long before I was being woken up by Elena telling me the movie was over and that I should go to bed. I just mumbled something in response when I heared someone say they would take me upstairs, I would have protested but ...

A) I was to tired to do so and

B) I was already in someones arms and being taken upstairs.

I didn't know who it was but I was aware that he smelled great, he wasn't waring cologne he just smelled like himself.

I heard whoever it was leave and it was only like a minute later that I was fast asleep.


	5. Another long day

**AN: The story is taking place for about about a weekand a half before the pageant, stephan is still on the animal blood and trying to ignore his cravings.**

**I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries**

**Chapter****5**

Bella's Pov

Waking up it took me a while to realise where I was. I was in my new bedroom, well attic as they didn't have a spare room but I was fine with it. The attic was huge and it really was amazing. It had two platforms, the normal that held my queensize bed and then five steps up theres a square platform that has two sofas and and a TV, DVD Player And a Stereo by the looks of it. It also has two doors on the further side of the wall. ( picture on profile )

Woundering what was behind them I got up and went through the one on the left first. It was a bathroom. My bathroom. It had a walk in shower that was big enough to fit like 2 maybe 3 people in. A bath a toilet and a sink. It also had a cabinet for all my things and a pretty big mirror.

Leaving that room I then went into the next and found it was a walk-in-wardrobe, and a pretty big one to. There were bars hung along the ceiling that was most likely for dresses or things I want to hang up, there were big chester draws and shelves that after a minute of thinking what they were for I realised that they were for my shoes.

Coming back into my room I noticed that there was an outfit set out on my bed that I was clearly supposed to wear. It was just a pair of blue skinny jeans and a plain black vest top.

Setting it back on the bed I went to take a nice hot shower after my long day yesterday. I took my time washing my hair through and then washing my body and by the time I was done I was feeling nice and fresh.

Wrapping a towel around me I got out and blow dried my hair. Then I went to get my clothes for the day and put them on. Looking at myself in the mirror I decided to straighten my hair again, I liked how straight it was yesterday. Then I put on a light layer of make-up and left to go downstairs.

" morning Elena " I greeted as I saw her sitting on the couch flicking through channels

" morning, how did you sleep? "

" great actually, umm I was just wondering how I got up there because I don't remember walking. " I actually knew that I was carried up as I remember that smell but I wanted to know whoes it was.

" Damon carried you up, you were really tired and we couldn't even get you to lift your head on your own. "

" oh " was all I responded with.

" by the way i'm sorry that your stuck up in the attic. I would have shared with you I just thought you would want your own space. "

" oh no its fine. I love it up there, I have everything, a huge bed, a joining bathroom, a walk-in-wardrobe and I even have a little sitting are. Its perfect. Now all it needs is to be decorated. I was wondering if I could paint the walls? "

" yeh of course you can its your room now. I hope you don't mind but I have to go and see Stephan, he hasn't been feeling well lately and I need to check on him, I was about to head over there now but I wanted to wait for you to get up. Do you think that you could spend the day by yourself. "

She sounded like she wasn't really sure but after I assured her I was fully capable to spend a day by myself she left with the the promise that she would help me paint my room when I had all the supplies.

Feeling way to wired to just stay at home and do nothing I decided to go out and get the things I needed. I also wanted to start a diary and I needed one to do that. I know that Elena keeps one and she always said how it helps her not bottle things up. That its theraputic to write.

So I was gonna start one, and write about everything that has happened to me, and let everything go.

I ran up to my room to get my boots from yesterday since I didn't know where my stuff was and then left.

It was really warm out so I put the hood of my car down again and just started to drive around. Once I found a place that sells paint I got out of my car and went to have a look.

After a lot of thinking and a lot of staring at samples I decided to go for a nice blue. It was a darkish blue and it would go nicely with the bedding I had gotten. I also bought a small chocolate brown rug for the bottom of my bed and an even bigger chocolate brown rug that had different shades of blue swirls on for the sitting area on the lower platform.

Once it was all in my car which was a tight fit since its a small car I started to head home when I drove by this dinner called ' The Mystic Grill ' that I know everyone hangs out in.

I decided to go in and have a look around but not before putting the roof up and locking my car.

Once inside I noticed there was a lot of kids my age around, not that that was a surprise. There was a few people playing pool and some were sitting around tables and talking, it looked like everyone was having a good time.

I went over to the bar and ordered a diet coke, then I went to find an empty table when someone walked right infront of me and stopped, if my balance were still a problem I would have went flying into him but instead I just swayed a bit.

" hey beautiful, i'm Tyler whats your name? " oh god not another Tyler I thought to myself

" Bella. Excuse me " I tried to walk around him but he just grabbed my wrist making me spill my drink a little.

" aww come on, don't be like that. If you knew who I was then you would be begging to go out with me so you should consider yourself lucky. " when he was done with his little speech he leaned in and tried to kiss me, I backed up a bit and made a little speech of my own.

" look I may not know who you are but if I were to guess then I would say that you think your the most popular and good looking guy in school, you probably play football too and most likely have every girl in school throwing themselves at you trying to get with you. But not me ok. Now if you don't let go of my wrist and take a good few steps back then i'm gonna be sick on you because your breath stinks. "

With that I put down my drink and left the dinner with most people staring at me and a very shocked tyler trying to discretely smell his breath. In truth his breath really was bad.

When I got outside I noticed someone leaning on the side of my car.

" hey what do you think your doi... oh hey, Damon right? "

I was about to snap his head off when I noticed it was Damon who was looking at me with a rather amused expression.

" yeh thats right, its good to see you looking health again, I thought you were gonna die last night with the way you looked. " he was wearing this rather cocky smile and when I realised just what he said I blushed and mumbled a thank you for carrying me upstairs. I don't know why but i've noticed that that was the second time I blushed because of Damon.

Laughing he replyed " it wasn't a problem, atleast I got to hold you and lay you down on your bed. " he said while waggling his eyebrows and wearing that cocky grin again.

I just stared at him dumbfounded, now I don't have a lot of experience with this in particular as Edward never did that with me but was he flirting, with me. Did he normally act like this or was it just me? I asked myself. Before I could think to deeply about this he spoke again.

" by the way, nicely handled "

What?

" what? "

" the way you turned down Tyler, nicely done. But you do realise that he is most likely gonna try and go out with you just to prove a point. "

" and what point might that be? " I said a bit too harshly than I meant to. But he just kept on smiling in that stupid cocky way that was really starting to annoy me.

" that he can get any girl he wants, your the first one to turn him down. So good luck, your gonna need it with him. "

OMG does that stupid smile ever go away. I don't know why but he is really getting on my nerves.

" ok well thanx for the warning but I have to get home, I have a bedroom to paint. Goodbye. "

With that I turned to get in the driver side but when I sat down I noticed that Damon was currently occupying the passenger seat.

" Damon what are you doing in my car. I told you I have to go home. " he just sat there smiling and staring straight into my eyes.

After a minute of this I was beginning to get uncompfortable.

" need any help? "

" with what? " was my great reply

" painting your room " he said sounding like he was rathere enjoying himself

We were still staring into each other's eyes and after a minute I realised he was waiting for a reply.

" umm, no. but thanx for offering. "

He looked confused for a minute but then he leaned forward and stopped about an inch from me.

I wanted to look away but I was unable to. He was staring directly into my eyes and I felt paralysed, his eyes were the most piercing, most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen and even though I again felt myself blush I couldn't look away. I didn't want to.

The silence was broken by his voice,

" Bella I want to help you paint your room, let me help you " as he said that I couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded sexy and that the pupils in his eyes were magnified, it was like he was trying to hypnatize me.

I shook my head trying to clear it and wondering why I was thinking these things. It's not like I was atracted to Damon.

When I looked back at him I noticed he was looking very confused and, curious?

No that can't be right.

I started the car up and started to drive home, leaving the top up as it gets chilly driving with it down without a jacket.

I decided to just answer him them.

" ok Damon if you really want to help then you can, but if you help me paint it then you have to help me finish it, meaning help me hang pictures, move the furniture where I want it things like that. Deal? "

" deal " I didn't take my eyes of the road but I knew he was smiling again, and I knew he was staring at me.

When I pulled up outside my house I told damon to take the rugs in while I get the paints, I noticed that all of my stuff was still in my boot but I decided to just take my suitcase in and get the bags later.

When I walked inside I noticed damon had put the rugs to the side and was now holding what looked like lots of sheets.

" what are the sheets for? " I asked

He looked rather amused when he said they were to cover all of my things so we wouldn't get paint on them.

" oh, right. Of course "

" well lets go then " he said laughing at my mumbling and walking straight upstairs

" ok he is really annoying me " I mumbled quietly so no one would hear me but I could have sworn I heard him laugh.

However he didn't say anything when I joined him in my bedroom so maybe I did just hear things.

" well you gonna help me or not " he said holding half of one of the sheets and smiling that stupid cocky smile. As an answer I just smiled back and helped him cover everything and move them away from the walls.

Once that was done he told me to go and get the paint and paint brushes.

And I froze.

I had forgoten to get the paint brushes.

When he noticed I still hadn't moved he asked me what was wrong and I just gave him the best guilty face I had.

" aww bella " he laughed

" don't tell me you bought the paint and forgot the brushes " he asked icredulously and then laughed and my guilty smile.

" I can't believe you went out to get paint and brushes and you come back with paint and 2 rugs." he said doubling over in laughter.

This time I had to laugh to. We just laughed freely and only sobered up when we heared the front door open and Elena shout me.

" well so much for painting, I tell you what. I will pick up some brushes and a roller and we can pick this up tomorrow. Hows that? "

We started to walk downstairs to meet Elena now.

" yeh it sounds fine, but you don't have to you know. " I smiled up at him.

Smiling back he replied " I know I don't but a deals a deal. "

" what deal? " Elena asked as we walked into the kitchen obviously having heard the last of our conversation.

Damon was the one who answered her.

" the deal Bella and I made, if I help her paint her room and rearange it then she has to do something for me "

Elena looked at me for confermation.

" yep. Wait, no. you said you wanted to help me paint my room and I said if you help me paint it then you have to help me rearange it, you never said anything about me having to do anything for you "

" yeh well I changed my mind. So do we have a deal or not? "

" depends on what I have to do. Elena already said she would help me and I don't have to do anything to return the favour for her. "

" umm Bella I actually have plans with Caroline tomorrow and I can't cancel because she will never let me live it down if I do. Sorry "

I turned to damon and he was looking a little smug.

" what would I have to do? "

" you wont know until I ask you for it "

" I really hate this deal. Fine i'll do it. Happy now. "

" yep "

Stupid smile. I thought to myself.

" ok well i have to go, how was Stphan today.? " Damon asked Elena

" he's says he's better but he is still acting a little weird. But I think he's good considering he ... umm, through up all night. He's really wasn't well. "

" yeh well considering what he has been through he won't be better for a while "

Then they stared at each other with a knowing look that made me think that they weren't being truthful.

Maybe i'm just getting paranoid but I could swear that Elena was going to say something different before she noticed I was still in the room.

" ok well I should go. I'll see you tomorrow Bella. "

" bye " and then Damon left the room.

~ About an hour later

Me Elena and Jenna were all sitting at the table eating spagetti bolognase that I made. Jeremy was out again.

We had all been having a pleasn't conversation when I announced I was going to bed. I had infact had a long day again.

When I was upstairs I checked my txt messages and I had 3

I opened the one from Renee first and it read :

_Hey sweetie, _

_i know your about to board the plane so i will just leave a message._

_I want you to txt me as soon as you can. I miss you honey and don't forget you owe me a visit._

_Love mom xxx_

I replied to that and then opened the one from dad which read :

_Hi Bell, _

_I just wanted to tell you i will miss you a lot sweetie and if you ever want to come home early then you can. It doesn't matter about the school we can figure something out. I just want you to be happy._

_Txt me when you get a chance._

_Love dad xxx_

After i replied to that i opened the last one which is from Angela that read :

_Bella,_

_first of all i'm really glad your ok after your accident, i wanted to check on you but didn't know if you wanted me there._

_Secondly i know that we have never been the best of friends but i want you to know that if you ever want to talk to someone then im only a phone call away. _

_I heard you went to mystic falls, atleast its sunny there, my parents are having me home schooled._

_Have a great time and i'll see you when you get back, i hope we can keep in touch,_

_Angela xxx_

With that taken care of I shut of my phone and went to sleep, the whole while feeling like I was being watched.

**Ok so chapter 5 is done and please please can you review. I want to know what everyone thinks. Thanx **


	6. A day with Damon

**AN: thanx for all the reviews. I love that your enjoying my story. **

**No this is not gonna be just bella's POV damon will get one. But for now its bella. Also the cullens will come but not yet.**

**I do not own twilight or vampire diaries**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I woke up pretty late the next day and when I remembered that Damon was coming over to help me paint my room I took a very quick shower, got dressed in a pair of old jeans and an old white t-shirt, tied my hair up and went downstairs to get breakfast.

As soon as I entered the kitchen I saw Damon sitting at the table looking at the newspaper, but it didn't look like he was reading, it looked like he was just staring at it.

" morning. Do you usually get up this late? " he asked me finally looking at me.

" no I overslept, I hope you weren't waiting long? "

" no, Elena left about an hour ago. She said to say have fun. "

" ok " I walked around Damon to get a bowl of cereal when he asked me what I was doing.

" do you really think that i'm gonna paint my room without getting breakfast. Did you pick up the paint brushes? "

He was smiling that annoying cockey smile when he answered.

" yes I did and don't you mean lunch, its a bit late for breakfast, its 12:30. "

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

" why didn't anyone wake me up? "

I said as I put the bowl away and went to make myself a sandwhich.

" Elena said not to wake you. That you needed your sleep. "

" ok well what do we do first? "

He raised an eyebrow at me and said " is that all you want me for. To help decorate your bedroom? "

" well that is why you are here, what else are we gonna do? "

I instantly regretted saying that as he got this mischieves look in his eyes and leaned forward

" well we could go do something fun, anything you want "

His eyes were doing that weird thing where his pupils magnified and I suddenly felt dizzy, like I couldn't look away again.

After a minute I finally snaped out of it and said no, that we are here to pait.

Damon sighed, looking very frustrated grabbed the paint brushes and told me to come upstairs.

When I entered the room he had already opened the paint and was handing me a brush. He told me to to just go around the edges carefully. But because I was taking so long being carefull he handed me the roller he was using and told me to paint the walls staying away from the edges while he took over my job.

It was surprisingly a lot of fun. We talked about things and laughed a lot. When he caught sight of the charm bracelet he looked like he had just soved a puzzle.

I wanted to ask him what it was about but decided to just let it go. It didn't take as long as I had expected and when we were finished I sighed in relief and through the roller in the bucket that still had paint in. Not realising what would happen.

When the roller hit the tray the paint that was in it and the paint that was still in the roller splashed everywhere. It went on the floor and on the white sheets we placed on the furniture yesterday. It went on me aswell. I had it in my hair and on my clothes aswell as my face. But Damon got the worst of it as he was standing closer to the tray.

He also had it all over his hair to the point that it looked like he had died his hair blue. The front of his clothes weren't black any more they were also blue. And it was on his face too but there was also a gap that was paint free from where he had blocked his face.

There must have been more paint in the tray than I thought.

It was silent for a whole 3 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. The look on Damon's face was priceless. He had been careful the whole time making sure he didn't get paint on him or his precious leather jacket. And then that happened.

Once I started laughing I couldn't stop. I was laughing so hard that I was clutching my stomach trying to breath and I also had tears streaming down my face. Damon just stood there staring at me before he started laughing himself. But I think he was laughing more at me than at the situation.

It took a while for us to be able to talk through our laughter but when we did we kept on teasing each other at how ridiculous we looked and he was making fun of me because it was all my fault. Which just sent us in another fit of laughter.

When we were finally sober we took the time to clean up. But we were still talking and laughing and when we had all the paint put away and the floor cleaned of all paint we went to get ourselves cleaned up. Damon went home to take a shower and get changed and I did the same thing here.

When Damon came back I was just leaving the bathroom wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a deep red vest top. I also had my red converse on and I had straight hair and a light layer of make-up on.

Damon stood there staring at me for a minute and when I blushed he looked away giving me the chance to look at him. I was not at all surprised that he was wearing black jeans, black top, black shoes and his leather jacket that was once again black and paint free. I got the feeling he always wore black.

Smiling I asked how long it took him to get the paint off. I got his cocky smile in return when he said

" not long at all "

But his smile and the way he said it made me think that there was a double meaning behind what he said, like I was missing an inside joke.

" so how are you wanting your room? " he asked

" what do you mean? " I asked confused. I was getting confused a lot around him lately, I dont know why its not like I him or anything.

" you said I had to help you rearange your room " he said sounding amused

" oh right, yeh. Ok I want the bed on the platform opposite the window and everything else down here. Are we gonna be able to manage doing it on our own, they all seem pretty heavy and how on earth are we gonna get the bed on the platform? " I asked starting to worry.

" It will be fine but I could probably do it faster on my own, is there any errands you need to run. "

" not really but I could go and drive around for a while, are you sure I can't help? "

" no its ok but thanx. Like I said I work a lot quicker on my own. "

He said smiling and again making me think that I was missing an inside joke.

" ok well I will be back in an hour and a half. Is that enough time? "

" yep thats perfect. I'll see you then. "

" bye " and I grabbed my keys and left.

What is with him, there is definitely something strange about him. I wonder if Stephan is the same. I havn't seen him since my first day here. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him at school and see if I notice anything unusual.

I was just driving around when I remembered that I forgot to get a diary and decided that this would be the perfect time. So I went to search for a shop that will have a nice one.

As I walked into the newsagents I went straight up to the counter and asked if they have any diaries. The woman was very nice and led me to them and said that there are some nice ones out back and that I was welcome to go and have a look at. To which I agreed and found the perfect one. It had a deep red velvet feeling hard cover and blank pages.

I decided to get that but also get a few more since I was planning on righting a lot and it would save me a trip or two.

Then I saw some ones exactly like the red one but different colours. I decided to get the red one, a blue one, a purple one and a brown one. They each came with one of those cheap plastic pens so I decided to buy some proper ones. I picked up 4 black ink pens that had a nice golden cover.

Once that was taken care of I decided to go to mystic grill for an hour.

I walked straight up to the bar to wait for the manager. I decided that I was gonna try and get a job here. While I was waiting I saw tyler make his way over to me. I quickly turned the other way but it was too late. He had already seen me.

" hey, you know if your gonna try and get a drink its no use as the manager is in today, you should try tomorrow. Then you should be able to get one. " he was smiling at me like he had just done me a favour.

" thanks but im not after a drink. I'm waiting to see the manager about getting a job "

he looked really confused

" why would you want to get a job. You live with the Gilberts, there loaded. I'm sure they'll give you money "

when he was done talking I was beyond pissed.

" yeh well not everyone relise on other people to give them money, i'm not that kind of person, I like to make my own money. I'm so sorry that I wasn't raised by rich parents who give me everything I want and let me get away with everything but i'm glad I wasn't. Especially since I have seen what happens to people who are raised like that, now go away. "

He looked shocked again but still didn't move so instead I got up and moved straight over to where the manager was.

" hello, what can I get for you? " he asked me politely

Smiling I said " a job hopefully "

He looked at me and said that there was a waitress job available if I wanted it. When I said that I did he just told me to come back tomorrow night and I can start. He didn't even ask me if I had ever done this kind of job before, he just gave it to me straight away.

I still had 45 minutes left before I could go home and I was wondering what I should do when I saw Elena waving me over.

" hey Elena " I asked when I reached her

" hey Bella, this is my friend Caroline, Caroline this is my unidentical twin cousin Bella "

" its nice to meet you Caroline " I said extending my hand which she took once she looked at me first.

" likewise, so Elena has told me a lot about you "

" really like what? " I asked a bit nervous and it must have showed since they both started laughing at me

" nothing terrible just about your summers here, what happened to your old school and about that guy who OUCH "

I was confused until I realised that Elena had kicked Caroline to stop he from mentioning them.

I just remained quiet.

" I just wanted to tell you that he must have been insane to leave a girl like you, with what Elena has told me about you and with what I can see now its clear to me that you are a really nice girl and I can tell we are gonna be friends." Caroline said while smiling sweetly.

" so Bella, I have a bone to pick with you " Elena asked looking serious

I wearily asked what the bone was about.

" why didn't you tell me that you yelled at tyler yesterday. " I sighed in relief. " I had to hear about it from Caroline why didn't I hear about it from you? "

" umm because it was nothing "

I really couldn't understand why she was over reacting like she was.

" nothing, Bella it was not nothing, Caroline said that you described exactly what he was like even though you didn't know him and then practically yelled that you was gonna be sick on him because his breath smelled. That is not nothing. You are the only one to ever turn him down when he is the one to ask you. "

ok well I guess I could understand the over reaction now.

Caroline then said that I sould be carefull because he is gonna try and get me to prove that no one can say no to him.

" yeh I have been told " I said remembering yesterday " and anyway he tried again over at the bar "

" yeh we saw it happen, nicely done " they both said causing us all to laugh, " thanx " I said when we were done laughing.

We spent ages talking until I noticed the time and said that I had to go home and see what Damon's done to my room.

" yeh well say hi to Damon for me " Elena told me with this knowing look in her eyes. I asked her what it was about but she wouldn't tell me. Though Caroline seemed to know as she was smiling at me.

I thought about it the whole drive home and when I went up the stairs to my room I gasped in shock. It was finished and it was perfect. The furniture looked exactly how I wanted it. He even put the bedding on the bed and put the rugs where I wanted them, though I didn't tell Damon that.

The room had nice blue walls, the sofas were a nice chocolate brown, the bedding was a chocolate brown too but it had blue swirls and flowers that matched the walls. The rug at the bottem of my bed was just plain chocolate brown and the bigger rug in the middle of the sitting area was the same colour only it had fifferent shades of blue swirls.

There were blue cusions on the sofas and on the bed. It looked fantastic. I went over to Damon who was leaning against the sofa looking smug and gave him a hug, a real hug and said thank you repeatedly.

He only said " your welcome " but gave me a hug back.

After a minute I pulled back blushing when I realised I was hugging Damon. Only Damon didn't take his arms away from me, instead he lowered his head and I knew straight away that he was gonna kiss me, and instead of pulling away I leaned in. It was crazy because I was about to kiss a guy I had only known for 2 days and a bit. But I found that I wanted to kiss him and it was that moment that I realised I liked damon, really liked.

So I pulled away from him before our lips met, and explained that we barely knew each other and that I didn't want to be just another girl like Elena had said he had.

" I know but isn't that the whole point. We can get to know each other and I can guess what Elena told you but that wouldn't be what you are. Maybe I want something more than just another girl. Do you want to be my girlfriend Bella, just you and no other girls. Just you and me. Girlfriend and boyfriend. What do you say? "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Elena told me that he was a womanizer and here he was still holding onto me and asking for an actual relationship. I was shocked so I just repeated that we barely knew each other.

Sighing he said " I know that but we will have plenty of time to get to know each other "

" Damon I want to, I do. I don't know why I do since I have only known you for 2 days but I do want to have a relationship with you. Its just that theres some things that you should know about me before you make that choice "

He looked me straight into my eyes and said that I should tell him then. He wasn't doing that weird eye thing so I knew he was being serious, so I led him to the sofa and told him. I told him everything about me. About how I was born in forks, how my mother left with me and went to phoenix, my life in phoenix, me moving to forks, and then I told him about the Cullens. I told him everything, literally. The only thing I missed out was the fact that they were vampire's.

When I was done he was furious, like everyone else was, he couldn't believe that I had been through so much pain.

He then told me about him, that he too was in love with someone named katherine and that she broke his heart and thats why he bacame the womanizer that everyone knows, he was afraid to get hurt again, afraid to be vulnerable. When I asked why he was willing to have more with me he simply told me that he didn't know. He said there was something special about me and that he was willing to risk it.

It didn't make any sence to me but he said it did to him so I guess that thats all that matters.

He then told me that he still wanted a relationship with me but that if needed time then he would wait, and just be a close friend until I was ready. But he also said that he would never hurt me the way Edward did. That helped me decide, I was taking a big risk but in my oppinion it was a risk worth taking.

I decided to trust Damon. So I told him I trusted him but that I wanted to take it slow. When he nodded his head I leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. He was a bit shocked at first but then he responded. It was the perfect first kiss. We kissed for a while and when we broke apart we decided to put a movie on, not noticing that it was slowly getting dark outside or that everyone was home. It was like they were in a world of their own.

When the movie finished I noticed that it was dark out so I got up and said goodnight to Damon, getting on my tiptoes to give him a good night kiss. After he left I had a shower and before I went to sleep I wrote in my diary, the red one. It took a while as I was writing about the time I went to forks up until this very night. When I had finally finished writing everything in I got up and went to put it under a loose floorboard I found in my walk-in-wardrobe. Then went to bed and fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow. All the while grinning like a chesire cat. I was just so happy.

**Ok sorry that took a bit longer, i will try to update every couple of days. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also do you think i should give damon a point of view for the next chapter from what he thought the first day he met bella or should i save that for when they first sleep together so there would be more to write about. Let me know. Thanx **


	7. Damons Review

**I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy. Really busy. **

**I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries**

**Chapter 7**

**Damons POV**

As I left Bella that night I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. I wanted to see her again but I knew that she needed her sleep, so instead I snuck up to her window and I saw her going into her bathroom with a smile that matched my own.

I didn't really want the title as a stalker or a peeping tom so I decided to go hunt.

Unlike my brother I don't hunt animals, but I don't kill either. Atleast not lately I don't and I don't think i'm gonna do that again. In respect for Bella. I don't think that she would want to be dating a killer. So i'm gonna stick to blood banks and drink from someone but keep them alive and swipe their memory.

I have considered telling Bella and Elena has begged me to let her tell her, and even though I know I can trust her I just can't tell her. The less people that know the better it is. The safer it is. For all of us.

When Elena told us that Bella was going to come here and stay for a while at first I was happy. I thought, yay. Another toy to play with. For the rest of that week I thought that it would be fun to play around a bit with her.

I wouldn't have drank from her or compelled her because I promised Elena I wouldn't, and the one thing that you can always count on me for is that I never brake promises.

Just ask stephan. I promised to make the rest of eternity a living hell for him and so far so good.

But then everything changed. I was with Stephan helping to get her bedroom ready, I normally wouldn't have bothered but Elena got me to agree, she wanted me to keep an eye on Stephan for her. After that whole kidnapping incident and Elena forcing him to drink from her to save his life he hasn't been the same.

I will never admit this but I actually have a lot of respect for my dear younger brother. I always have. He has spent century's trying to ignore the call of human blood which though I have never tried to resist and have no experience with it but I know that it would have been beyond difficult. Very near impossible.

I also feel sorry for the pain that he is now going through because of it.

He is putting on a brave face for everyone but we all know that he is suffering. The only problem is me nor Elena can help him because he won't admit that he needs help, he is lying to himself as well as to us.

I'll admit that he is a lot more fun to be around, no more brooding and a lot more laughing. But he just isn't himself. I can't believe I am even thinking of this but I want my brother back.

My brooding, gloomy, the world is out there to get me brother.

Anyway it all changed when I finally met Bella.

She is not at all what I expected. I don't really know what I expected but it definitely wasn't her.

She was wearing a short white denim skirt that showed of her legs perfectly. This pink top with silver stripes and a white denim jacket. With pink heals.

She looked hot.

Yet not like herself, I don't know what her style is but it didn't look like that was what she usually wore, like she was trying to change who she was.

When our eyes met after looking each other over we kind of got caught in a trance, until she blushed and looked away clearly feeling embaresed, that just made me smile.

But then I extended my hand in greeting but when our hands met it was like an electric current running through me and I knew that Bella felt it to at her gasp. I had never felt anything like that. It was so powerful.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stephan and Elena looking at us strangely and then I realised that we were still holding hands, so I took mine back and laughed passing off the spark as static electricity. She went along with it but I felt like she knew that was a lie. Like she knew what it was. Like maybe she had felt it before.

After that everyone went in the kitchen to eat the pizza that Stephan ordered and we all sat down and ate while talking.

I was fasinated by Bella, as she was talking about herself or asking us questions I just couldn't look away. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know everything.

When I told her I was taking night classes at the college she looked really interested like she was gonna ask more questions about it and I got nervous. But thankfully Stephan quickly asked her something else so I was saved.

The thing is I don't really attend the college. Well not in night classes. I usually go there at night and scout for girls. Well scout for my food.

Well now that we are together i'll just tell her I dropped out and stop going there.

When we relocated to the living room to watch a movie I noticed that Bella was looking really tired. But I didn't say anything.

Not that it mattered she fell asleep about half an hour into the film and then I couldnt look away. I missed most of the film because I was too busy watching Bella sleep, I was aware of Elena looking at me and when I asked her what it was about she just gave me a knowing smile, looked at Bella and then watched the rest of the film. All the while smiling.

When the movie was finally over Bella was still unconsious and it didn't look like she would be coming around anytime soon. Elena kept trying to wake her and she did respond but she was just so tired that she couldn't even lift her head.

So I voluntered to take her up to bed. It was partly because I was curious if that spark would come again but it was also because I wanted an excuse to hold her.

When I picked her up her arms instantly came around my neck and she cuddled her head into my chest and inhaled. When I went upstairs I didn't miss the look that Elena and Stephan had. But I chose to ignore it.

When I entered her bedroom I was stalling a little bit, I didn't want to put her down. The spark did come back and it was so powerful that I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. As I laid her on her bed the current cut of and I longed to get it back again.

So I kissed her on her forehead hoping to lessen the need to hold her but as soon as my lips met her head it was even more powerful. Bella didn't even seem to notice that I kissed her head.

She was so out of it.

It was really adorable.

When I came back downstairs I was attacked with questions from Elena.

She thought she senced something between me and Bella. She thought we liked each other and I just laughed it of and told her she was crazy. I didn't know what to do. That had never happened before.

It was a little scary and coming from a vampire that means a lot.

The next moring all I could think about was Bella. I had only known her for a few hours and she was already in my every thought.

I went over my usual routine trying not to think of her, I took a shower, got dressed, all black. Then told Stephan that he was in way over his head. As usual he ignored me.

Insisting he was fine.

I then went to get a drink at the mystic grill when I saw Bella's car parked there. I listened in for her and she was trying to get away from tyler. I was about ready to go in and rip his head off when I heared Bella defend herself.

I was shocked when she was done with her speech. She was one of the first person to turn him down and I thought that was hilarious.

Especially the way she did it.

When she came outside I was leaning on her car, once she noticed she was about to snap at me before she realised that it was me.

I had to admit that I thought that was incredibly hot. Someone who was able to stand up for herself and mostly someone with an atitude.

Its a real turn on.

I had started to tease her about the night before and managed to make her blush. Her blush was adorable.

I then started flirting with her and her reaction was funny. She looked gobsmacked.

It was hilarious.

Especially when I gave her my best ever grin.

I always got what I wanted with that grin. Girls just can't resist it.

When I was in her car after she dismissed herself it was rather a lot of fun watching her get worked up.

When she said no to my offer to help her paint her room I was confused, she was the only one to resist that smile. Even if it did look like she wanted to say yes.

So I compelled her, but I wasn't braking my promise to Elena because there was a loophole to that promise. I had promised to not compell her into doing something that would hurt her, and this wouldn't.

But it didn't matter anyway. I couldn't do it.

I was confused. My powers have never failed me until now. On Bella. But that fact also made me curious.

How could she repel my powers.

But before I even tried to compell her we were just staring in each others eyes. I loved her chocolate brown eyes. When she blushed again I realised that she probably likes me and I internally smiled at that.

When she told me that I could help her paint if I helped her with everything else I was ecstatic.

When we got to her house and we were walking upstairs to make a start on her room I heard her mumble that I was really annoying her and I just had to laugh at it.

I always annoy people, its a part of my charm.

But when I laughed a bit too loud I knew that she heard me which was not a good thing considering she said it so low that if I were human I wouldn't have heared.

However she didn't bring it up. So I let it go.

When I left that night I felt weird. Nothing bad weird but something I had never felt before.

Yet it also felt nice.

All we had managed to do today was put sheets over everything. She had forgotten the paintbrushes, something I found very funny.

At first I didn't go home I went up to Bella's bedroom and watched her. Normally I wouldn't do that because it boarders on stalker matterial. But I was curious and I only stayed until she fell asleep then I went home.

The rest of that night I didn't get much sleep as I was up most of the night trying to figure out why I was feeling like this toward Bella, I had never felt this way ever. Not even with Katherine.

The next day while i ws waiting for bella to get up i just sat in the kitchen staring at the newspaper not reading it and actually listening to her sleep. Then listening to her getting ready for the day.

I was actually a little surprised when she came up behind me, I had been listening so well that I didn't realise she was right next to me.

It was a lot of fun teasing her about the lateness of the day before we went upstairs to paint her bedroom.

It was surprisingly a lot of fun, and I will never give Bella such a careful job again. I was both highly amused and a tad bit annoyed when I told her to carefully paint around the edges of the walls and she had to do it so carefully that it was taking so god damn long.

It was annoying to watch. Yet I was laughing on the inside.

When we painted it all she sighed with relief and stretched and I couldn't help but stare at the bit of stomach that showed, thankfully she didnt notice my staring but because I was so focused I didn't have enough time to react properly when she through the roller in the tub full of paint.

I only had enough time to cover my face. But barely.

I froze completely. I was head to toe covered in paint and it was all over my god damn jacket.

I was infuriated. I had been careful to get no paint on me and she had to be stupid enough to do that.

Did she not realise what would happen. Was she that stupid.

I was about to yell at her when her expression cut me off.

She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

But she couldn't do it.

She burst out laughing and had a hard time telling me why.

It was then that I realised what my feelings meant. I was in love with Bella.

Watching her laughing so hard made me realise it. She was bent over laughing hysterically clutching her sides looking like she was about to topple over at any minute.

She just looked so free. Then when I took in the situation and her position I couldn't help but join in. But when I started I too couldn't stop laughing.

If anyone saw us they would most likely think we were drunk. Or insane.

When we finally calmed down I left to get cleaned up and when I came back I got Bella to tell me how she wanted her furniture and then practicully kicked her out the door.

I wanted to finish it and I wanted it to be a surprise.

While she was gone I got to work and had it absolutely perfect within an hour. I could have done it quicker but I wanted to stall for a bit.

When it was taken care of I sat on the couch and thought about right before the paint incident.

The bit where I was mesmerized by her stomach. Not even her whole stomach, just a bit of it and I was mesmerized. I couldn't understand it.

I had seen everything that woman have. On lots of woman. I had been around for about 150 years so its not a surprise that I had. But yet with this one girl I was shocked and excited to see a bit of her belly.

By the time she came home all I had come up with was that it was because I never loved any of the other girls and I loved Bella.

I know its a lame excuse but it was the best I could come up with.

About an hour later we were sitting on her couch watching a movie. Well watching and also not watching if you catch my drift.

But we had talked about everything, she told me about her Ex Edward and I was all but ready to go hunt him down and kill him for what he put her through. I also wanted to find him and thank him because if he never left then I wouldn't have Bella right now.

I then told her about my history leaving out the part about the vampire and made it fit into my 21 'human' years.

I was this close to telling her about us but I just couldn't. Like I said the less people that know the safer for everyone it is.

Though I kind of wanted Bella to figure it out. If Elena could then i'm sure Bella could too.

Thats when I noticed the movie was over so I got up, wished Bella good night and left.

. . .

After my hunt I went home and tried to get past Staphan but him being like me he knew I was home. So I spent the next 15 minutes telling him what happened.

We might not be the closest brothers but atleast now anyway we try to make an effort to include ourselves in each others lives.

Normally since Stephan has been trying to stop his human cravings he hasn't bothered but he does care about Bella and he wanted to know if we were together.

He wasn't too happy but he left it alone with a threat that if I hurt her ... .

Even he couldn't deny the change in me in just two days because of Bella.

When I was finally in my room alone I was bored. But forcing myself into bed I just stared up at the ceiling and daydreamed of Bella until I fell asleep.

Looking forward for the next day.

**AN: hi i am so sorry for the wait i have been busy and now my laptop has started to mess around so its not been easy. But i did it. Yay.**

**Well its probably gonna be this long of time before the next chapters are up but please be patient with me.**

**Thanx for the reviews so far and please keep on reviewing! Thanx **


	8. Cold As Ice

**Again i'm really sorry for the wait, i really hope the chapters are worth it. **

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

As I woke up the next day I was aware of someone else in the room. I already had a smile on my face and then I felt it grow.

When I opened my eyes the smile went away.

I had thought it was Damon, but it wasn't.

It was Elena.

Not that I wasn't pleased to see her but she woke me up and she wasn't Damon.

He was the only thing on my mind, I wanted to see him so bad and it was a little scary considering I saw him only a couple of hours ago.

Last night I had sworn to myself that this wasn't going to be the same as when I was with Edward.

I wasn't going to give up my friends, I wasn't going to change and I was not going to be spending every waken minute of every day possible with Damon.

Just in case he brakes his promise like Edward and leaves I will make sure that I still have a life because I will not go back to the way I was before.

" morning Bella, get up, now " Elena instructed very bossily I noticed.

" morning and no, I'm too tired. Now go away " I replied and shoved a pillow on top of my head to block the light.

" Bella I know you must be tired considering you were up until early hours of the morning with Damon but you are getting up, now. Caroline and my ... well and Bonnie is coming over and we are all, including you going shopping. "

That made me re-appear from under my pillow.

" what, why are we going shopping I don't need anything. Do I? " I didn't think I did but I felt like asking in case I was forgetting something.

" yes we do actually, we all need dresses for the miss mystic falls pageant next week. Me and Caroline are actually in the ceremony so we need more dressy ball gowns and you and Bonnie need something stylish and dressy too but not necessarily ball gowny. "

" OK but why are we going with Bonnie I thought you two weren't getting on very well? "

I asked confused as I started to get up and get my clothes ready for the day.

" well because Caroline asked her to help her choose her dress and me and Caroline planned to do this before you even got here so we are all going together. But I bet that it will mostly be me and you and Caroline and Bonnie. It gets kind of tense with me and Bonnie together but I am hoping that with you there it will help a little since you two always got along so well when you would visit. Just don't ditch me OK? "

" OK I promise, now go away and let me get ready " I said as I exited the walk-in-wardrobe.

The last thing Elena said about me not ditching her was said in a joking manner but I could tell that she did actually mean it but was using the joke to try and cover it up.

" OK fine but be down stairs in a hour. Oh and by the way " she said as she was about to go downstairs " I love your bedroom, and congratulations on you and Damon, I could see there was something there when you first met. Though it did happen at little faster than I thought. But still, just be careful you know, I don't want you to get hurt again. "

" I will be careful, I promise and thanx, I like the room too. "

I said as she left to go downstairs.

When she was gone I went in the bathroom to get ready. I washed my hair with my new shampoo, I gave up on the strawberry shampoo when I moved here, like everything else I also changed that. I now use a really nice apple scented shampoo that I like.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and started to blow dry my hair, then I continued to straighten it and did my make-up.

I then proceeded to get dressed in my nice dark blue skinny jeans that fit me snugly, a nice blue vest top and then I also put on a black vest top that was a little shorter than the blue one with a nice pattern design on the front so you could see the blue on top and at the bottom. Lastly I put on my boots that had a thick comfortable looking heal, they were black and had these straps that wrapped around up to the top where there was a single buckle. They were very nice boots.

I then looked in the mirror to see what I looked like.

My hair was nice and straight and my eyes looked nice and dark with the black eye liner and maskera, with blue eye shadow and a glossy pink lip gloss.

I think I looked pretty good if I do say so myself.

As I exited the bathroom I saw someone laying across my bed, and I smiled.

This time it was Damon.

" hey " I said while Damon got up from the bed.

" hey " he replied when he got to me, he then leaned down and kissed me.

It was just a short kiss but I hadn't had enough so I leaned in to deepen the kiss.

When we broke apart I was out of breath. So was Damon and he put his forehead to mine while we both got our breaths back.

" So I'm guessing that when you said 'take it slow' last night that it is OK to do that whenever I want " he said

I just laughed and leaned in for another quick kiss . " yes we can do that, I actually meant take it slow with the more 'intimate' stuff " I said feeling a little embarrassed as a small blush came to my cheeks.

He laughed when he saw the blush and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

" that's OK, I can understand that after everything that you've been through. No pressure, whenever you are ready I will be too. "

I was a little stunned, he was a guy. A human guy too, I thought all they did was think about sex.

" wow, your like every girls dream guy. How did I get so lucky? " I asked jokingly.

" I was about to ask you the same question. I thought I was the lucky one. By the way you look fabulous, may I ask where you are going? "

laughing I replied " yes you may and I am going shopping with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie for dresses for the miss mystic falls pageant. "

He looked a little down when I said that so I asked him what was wrong.

" oh its nothing I just thought that we could spend the day together "

" awe your sweet but I promised Elena that I would go with her. I'm sorry. "

" OK well can I see you tonight " he asked and I was about to say yes when I remembered that I had to go to the mystic grill.

" sorry but no, I have to go to the mystic grill, I'm starting work there tonight "

He surprised me when he started laughing and when I asked him why he said " you just look so guilty, like your confessing to a crime or something. So anyway " he said with a last chuckle " when do I get to see my lovely girlfriend again? "

I laughed a little at that " well you can come by here later tonight and we can ... maybe not watch a movie on the couch " I smiled seductively at him and it seemed to make him swoon a little, wow I have to make a mental note that he likes that smile. I think I am gonna enjoy teasing Damon.

" yeah I think I would like that " he said in a voice that made me chuckle. He sounded kind of powerless. I like it.

" I bet you do. But you know I do have ten minutes before I have to go downstairs, we could maybe have a short preview of tonight. Without the movie. " I said in that seductive voice and laughed when Damon only nodded his head his eyes glazed.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the sofa.

" I can already tell that your gonna be a minx aren't you. " he said with a smile and then it was his turn to laugh when he saw my blush.

" its OK, I kind of like it. " he smiled and then leaned in. When our lips met it was like I was in my own world again and Damon was the only one I was aware of. It was perfect.

It wasn't long before Elena was interrupting us telling me to get downstairs so that we can go. She sounded annoyed and amused at the same time.

" five more minutes " I mumbled against Damon's lips, I felt him smile when I said that.

I couldn't help but want more, its like I couldn't get enough of him.

" no, you were supposed to be downstairs ten minutes ago, its like ice down there. Ice that wont brake since Bonnie arrived and I want to go so get down there . Now " Then she went downstairs indicating that I should follow her.

" well I guess I should go before she comes back up and drags me down by my hair. I wouldn't put it past her to do that. "

I said while getting up and straightening my outfit, fixing my hair and adding more lip gloss.

" yeah, so much for ten minutes, more like twenty. " he said with that cocky smile I've already grown to love.

" like your complaining " I replied and laughed when he just shook his head.

I looked in the mirror on the wall and decided that my outfit was missing something.

" so I guess I should go, I'll see you tonight. " Damon said and he got up and picked up his jacket that he took of when he got here.

I suddenly had an idea.

" Damon can I see your jacket please? " I asked in my sweetest voice.

" why? " he asked me suspiciously. God what is it with him its just a jacket for crying out loud.

" please Damon, I just want to see something " I said in the most sweetest begging voice I could manage while walking over to him and placing a kiss on his lips.

He looked hesitant but slowly handed it over anyway.

As soon as it was in my hands I walked over to the mirror and put it on.

It looked perfect. It completed my outfit perfectly.

" OK so thanx, I'll see you tonight " and I walked towards the stairs. But I didn't quite make it as Damon came up in front of me. He was pretty fast I noticed.

" and where do you think you are going with my jacket? "

I smiled sweetly at him.

" why I'm going shopping with the girls. Do you have a problem with that? " I asked sweetly

" with you shopping no I don't, but with my jacket I do. " he looked determined.

" oh come on it looks perfect on me. I promise to take care of it. " I rolled my eyes at my last comment.

He leaned down so that it looked like he was gonna kiss me. But as I was about to lean in he swooped down further so his lips was near my ear and whispered " no "

I huffed at his attempt but I was not gonna back down that easily.

I leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. It wasn't a quick kiss either. It was a full on, proper kiss and when I pulled away he looked spaced which is what I wanted. I looked him straight in the eye and started to beg. " please can I borrow your jacket Damon? Pretty please with me on top? " I said in the voice I used earlier. The seductive sexy voice that I quickly learned Damon loved and hated at the same time.

His eyes turned a dark shade of blue when I said that and I could swear that I heard him mutter minx under his breath but I wasn't sure.

"OK fine, you can borrow it but don't leave it lying around when you try on the dresses, OK? "

" OK, thanx I'll see you tonight. " and I turned to leave but Damon stopped me again.

" just do me a favour, Bella? "

I raised an eyebrow and told him to continue and I'd do it if I could.

" don't get a yellow dress " he pleaded with me.

I laughed out loud at that. " OK I promise not to get a yellow dress. "

He sighed in relief and I only laughed harder. Mental note he doesn't like yellow dresses.

" BELLA GET DOWN HERE NOW! " Elena shouted from downstairs, I guess it really is bad down there.

I kissed Damon goodbye and went downstairs to save Elena from the awkwardness.

When I got down there I understood completely why Elena was so uncomfortable. It really was like thick ice that refused to brake.

" Bella its good to see you again " Bonnie said and walked up to give me a hug. As soon as we made contact Bonnie gasped. She let go of me and just stared. Then she gave a forced smile and went back to her position next to Caroline

So much for me and Bonnie getting along. I didn't have a clue what had just happened but I could tell that we weren't gonna get along as well as before. Oh well.

" so are we ready to go? " I asked everyone after a minute of silence

" yes " they all replied at the same time sounding relieved. Bonnie and Caroline got up and headed straight to my car. I guess I was driving then.

But Elena got up and waited for me.

" so is that Damon's leather jacket your wearing? " she asked. Like she didn't already know the answer.

" yes it is, why? " I asked. She had a smile on her face and I didn't like the look of it.

" oh its just that I know Damon and he would never, ever let anyone wear it. Especially when he wasn't there. He must really like and trust you. " I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face then, Damon had already told me that last night but it was nice hearing it from someone else.

When we reached the car I unlocked it and Caroline and Bonnie got in the back while Elena got in the passenger seat.

I was about to get in the drivers side when Damon appeared out of nowhere. Literally. How does he keep doing that.

He gave me a nice kiss on the lips and then left without a word. But the look he gave me made it clear that he wanted me to stay with him. I almost did but I couldn't ditch Elena I wouldn't.

So I got in the car started the engine and put the top down despite the protests Caroline gave me about it messing up her hair. But I needed the air and I could tell that with the atmosphere in the car so did Elena

I put the music to my favourite station and we were of.

If the atmosphere didn't light up soon then this was going to be a long outing.

**OK so i was planning on putting the shopping part in this chapter but the part with Bella and Damon lasted longer than i thought so i decided to put it in the next.**

**Thanx for the reviews and keep them coming because i need to know what everyone thinks, they keep me inspired. So please review. Thanx xxx**


	9. At The Mall

**Again I am sorry for the wait but my laptop is just not co-operating with me. **

**I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

Technically speaking the drive wasn't long, but it felt like forever. No one was talking. There was just an awkward silence.

We really shouldn't have come together, it would have been better if we went at different times.

Maybe I could convince Elena to let us split into groups and meet up when were all ready so I could drive them back.

We arrived at the mall at around eleven and we all just started walking through shops that had the appropriate dresses. It was still a little tense but me and Elena was just talking about anything and everything trying to just ignore the silence and have fun.

Caroline and Bonnie started talking not long after that.

Every shop we went in we made it a point to try on at least two dresses.

Everyone had such different tastes. Caroline kept on looking at yellow dresses which caught my attention though I wasn't sure why.

Elena just wanted something simple, colour wasn't an issue.

Bonnie looked only at dark colour dresses like black or grey.

I did look but I mostly tried on what Elena and Caroline shoved in my hands.

I did want a perfect dress but nothing was calling out to me.

It was so infuriating. I wanted to look amazing. Beautiful even, for Damon. Yet I also wanted to tease him. Even though he technically hasn't even asked me to go with him. But he kind of insinuated it when he told me not to wear a yellow dress.

I was probably being paranoid but I couldn't help but think that it was a bit strange that Damon specifically told me not to wear a yellow dress but all Caroline could look at was yellow dresses.

After the third shop Bonnie found her dress. I had to admit it was a beautiful dress and she looked amazing in it.

It was a black dress. It ended just above the knee. It had this see-through satin material with silk underneath. It had a big v-neck that showed of her chest perfectly; at the back it goes straight up on the spine and leaves her shoulder blades open. There's also a nice belt thing attached to it, it had a silver outline with gold sequins that filled the belt nicely and in the very centre of the belt the sequins were shaped into a kind of star.

It was the perfect dress for her.

Elena was the next one to find her dress. It was definitely a ball gown. It was deep blue and floor length. It was low cut so it showed off her chest perfectly. It was simple and beautiful. Definitely Elena's style.

Once Elena's dress was paid for we decided to get some lunch since it was nearly one.

We decided on McDonald's. Me and Elena both got a double cheese burger with a banana milkshake and dairy milk McFlurry. All that equals heaven in my book. Especially the McFlurry.

Caroline got a chicken burger with fries and a diet coke while Bonnie got chicken nuggets, fries and a chocolate milkshake.

It was very quiet since we were all eating so when Caroline suddenly screamed it scared me and I dropped my McFlurry on the floor.

I looked alarmed when she got up and ran but when I noticed where she was going I just groaned.

That girl just gets way too excited and it's really annoying. Especially since she made me drop my ice cream.

"Why is she always so over excited it's really irritating?" I complained to Elena as we followed behind Bonnie to catch up with Caroline

"I honestly don't know. I don't know how Matt can take it. It drives me insane. " she whispered back as we walked into the shop that had the dress Caroline screamed over.

When she came out of the dressing room the first thing I noticed was the colour. It wasn't yellow but green. It was a nice dress.

It was light green and had a corset; it flows to the bottom and has a single lighter green ribbon around her stomach. It was also made of silk. I did like it but it wasn't the best one I had seen Caroline try on today.

But it seemed she didn't agree with me as she was smiling and twirling in front of the mirror. She had found her dress.

Now I just had to find one.

It really wasn't easy and I could tell that everyone was getting bored but Elena was at least trying not to look bored and really help me.

We had been searching all day for the perfect dress for me and I had a feeling that Bonnie and Caroline would have left hours ago if they had driven themselves.

It was now nearly four and I was just about to forget it and go home when my eyes caught sight of a dress. A gorgeous dress. I went straight up to it and grabbed my size and went straight into the dressing room before the others could see it.

Staring at my reflection I knew I had found the perfect dress. It wasn't the kind of dress I usually wear because it was quite short but I loved it and it actually looked good on me.

It was sexy yet also suitable for this type of function.

I had a feeling that Damon will love it.

It was a sexy black dress with pencil skirt fitting that ended just above mid thigh. It hung lose at the top and had a single scrunchy flower that hung to the collar. (picture on profile)

It was perfect and I loved it.

I stepped out of the dressing room and gave a single twirl to really show of my dress.

Elena actually wolf whistled which caused me to laugh.

Bonnie simply smiled and said I looked great.

Caroline laughed and said that Damon would love it; she said that I should trust her because she knew his kind of thing.

"What do you mean" I asked her.

It went pretty quiet then.

"You don't know" Caroline asked me looking awkward.

"Well clearly I don't now what is it?" I was getting annoyed.

"Well Caroline and Damon used to date" Elena answered

I was a little stunned; no one had told me that. Not Elena, not Caroline and definitely not Damon

Why didn't anyone tell me it's not a hard thing to do?

Were they trying to hide it from me?

Did they not think I could handle it?

"Heeelllooo, Bella you in there?" Elena was waving her hand in front of my face.

I must have spaced out.

"Oh yeah, sorry I must have spaced. Yes I'm fine"

"I didn't ask if you were OK Bella, are you?"

She looked a little worried

"Yes Elena I'm fine. I'm gonna get out of this dress so we can go home"

When I was in the changing room Caroline decided to speak up.

"Um Bella I just wanted to tell you that you have nothing to worry about me and Damon. We were never serious, it was mostly just sex between us "

Oh that makes me feel a lot better, I thought sarcastically.

"And anyway I'm with Matt now so you have nothing to worry about."

"Caroline I'm fine and I'm not worried at all, I promise"

"Well good, you know I noticed that you never looked at any yellow dresses. I bet Damon told you not to get one. He would never let me wear a yellow dress even though it was my favourite colour on me. He is a little controlling in my opinion but I'm sure you can handle it. "

I was really annoyed at her right now so I just stormed out of the dressing room and went to pay for the dress without even looking at her.

Then continued on to the car with them trailing behind me.

The ride back was even worse than the ride there.

If that was even possible.

I just couldn't believe that no one told me about Caroline and Damon

And the nerve of Caroline to say those things.

I was furious.

I dropped both Caroline and Bonnie of at their houses and went straight home.

It was a really quiet drive.

Elena tried to make a conversation but I wasn't really responsive so she gave up.

As soon as we got to the house I went straight upstairs to dump my bag and get changed for work.

When I walked into my room though Damon was sitting on my sofa watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Waiting for you? Did you have a good time?"

He was obviously interested in whatever he was watching because he never looked up once.

"Yes I did. How did you get in here?" I could have sworn I locked the front door.

"The door was unlocked. You forgot to lock it earlier"

"Oh so you think that you can just wonder in here without permission just because it was unlocked?" I asked a bit harshly. More harshly than intended anyway.

I wouldn't normally be bothered by it but I was in a bad mood and Damon was there.

He looked up at the harsh sound of my voice alarmed.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little moody" he asked with his cocky smile.

"I'm not moody!" I snapped at him.

He put his hands up in mock defence and I would have laughed at the sight if I wasn't in a mood.

"Whoa easy there. What's the matter with you? Is it that time of the month or something?"

That last comment definitely didn't help my mood.

"As a matter of fact I'm not. Not every girl who's in a bad mood is on her period. And even if I was on it's not exactly a good thing to point it out to me when I am having a bad mood!" I yelled at him.

He was looking serious by the time I finished yelling. He must have realised now wasn't the time to joke with me.

"Bella what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing" I replied simply.

"Bella, there is obviously something wrong. Tell me" He was looking concerned.

I decided to just ask him. I didn't care if I was being blunt.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Caroline were together."

He looked a little surprised. He also looked like he wanted to laugh but the expression on my face obviously told him I was being serious.

"Are you serious? This is what your mad about?"

"Yes it is. Why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't believe he didn't think this was important. Like he thought I was crazy because I cared about this.

"Because there is nothing to tell. We haven't been dating for a while now. Why would I bring something up from the past. It meant nothing."

"If it meant nothing then why didn't you tell me. Do you have any idea how stupid I felt when it came up earlier. Everyone knew and it got really weird when they realised that I didn't. I should have known. You should have told me. And what is it with you and yellow dresses. Caroline said that you never let her wear one, you told me not to get one. Do you not like the colour or something or is it more than that."

I was yelling by the time I finished. I wasn't even really making sense by the end.

Damon was just sat there staring at me waiting for me to get it all out of my system.

"Are you finished now?" he asked calmly.

"Yes" I replied.

"Good. You know your over reacting right? Your blowing this way out of proportion. Its not that big of a deal."

He stated calmly.

Did he really think this wasn't a big deal.

"If it wasn't a big deal then why didn't you tell me and I am not over reacting. Lets just wait until your in the situation where your feeling like an absolute idiot because you didn't know something that you should have. Now I have to get to work and I would appreciate it if you didn't let yourself into my bedroom any more."

With that said I stormed out of my room not bothering to change, what I had on was fine for work.

**Damon's POV**

When Bella left to go shopping with her friends I was a little jealous. Its not that I expected to spend all my time with her but we had just got together and I did think that we would spend the first day together.

Though the morning we had together was great. Belle is definitely not as shy as she seems. I actually felt my eyes darken with lust when she said, and I quote "Pretty please with me on top".

But I like it. She's this special girl that appears to be shy but is actually a minx.

She's also a mystery. It's kind of like she knows something that she normally wouldn't.

When she was telling me about her ex-boyfriend it was kind of like she was leaving something out. The look in her eyes was clear that she wanted to tell me something but felt like she couldn't.

Also she said that they were dating for a few months and what kind of guy doesn't pressure a girl about sex. Unless he was gay. But really what kind of straight human guy doesn't pressure a girl.

Its not normal.

Anyway I spent the day watching Stephan. Without him knowing. Its just he's been acting a bit strange and I'm a little worried that he's gonna snap.

Normally I would welcome that but ...

A) The council has just gotten of the vampire trail and I don't really want to go back on it. It's really annoying trying to cover up all the vampire attacks.

B) Bella is new to town and she will be a suspect until they see her in the sun. But I still don't want her to be one no matter how long she is one.

C) I am actually trying to change and it won't help me if I start cheering on my deranged blood thirsty brother.

Anyway he wasn't doing anything unusual. Well not unusual for him anyway.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. All day that's all I could think about. It wasn't normal. That has never happened to me before.

Even with Katherine she never once consumed all my thoughts. She was in them yes. But not all the time.

Then I went up to Bella's bedroom to wait for her.

When she arrived she was in a bad mood.

A really bad mood and I almost laughed when she told me it was because I never told her about me and Caroline.

But her face told me that now wasn't the time to laugh.

I never knew that a girl of her size could yell so much. It was a little scary.

Kind of ironic actually, a vampire as strong as me is a little afraid of a human girl.

I would never admit it to anyone that she scared me a little when she was in a mood.

After she stormed out I did something I had never even thought I would consider.

I went to talk to Elena for advice.

I was actually feeling a little humiliated over it but at least she never laughed at me or made any jokes about it.

She just gave me advise and made me look at it from Bella's point of view.

I did see her point after that. I still think that she was over reacting a little but I did see it.

I was a really impatient person and I couldn't wait for Bella to get home so I went to Bella's work.

She seemed calmer. She was listening to me anyway as I followed her around her tables trying to apologise. When I got it all out she stopped what she was doing and faced me. She told me her side and that she was sorry for over reacting.

She was then yelled at to get back to work when we were kissing for more than 5 minutes.

I also officially asked her to go to the pageant with me and she accepted.

I stayed there with her for her break and then we spent the night at hers watching 'Transformers'.

It was a really nice night and we fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.

It wasn't something I would normally do but I liked doing it with Bella.

I guess that I have this side of me that only Bella can reach.

**OK so that's that and I know it took a while but my laptop is doing even worse than before. I need a new one. And I have started college so I am pretty busy now. **

**Thanx for those who keep on reviewing they really do help. **

**So let me know what you think and review. **


	10. Secrets

**Again sorry for the wait. I'm not really feeling inspired but I'm trying.**

**I don't own twilight or the vampire diaries.**

**Chapter 10**

Alice's POV

I was in my bedroom with Jasper. We have just been cuddling and making out, I love it when we have our moments like this. It's nice and sweet.

We hadn't been saying anything, just staring at each other with love filled eyes. I could tell that he was worried about me. Ever since my stupid brother had forced us to leave Forks, to leave Bella I had been different. But thinking that everyone had been different.

Even Rosalie.

She never told anyone this but she actually liked Bella. Only Jasper and I knew though. Jasper because of his gift and me because he can't keep a secret from me.

Even Edward didn't know, she was good at hiding her thoughts without drawing suspicion from Edward.

She only pretended to hate her because she knew that she wanted to be like us. She knew she was willing to give everything up to be with Edward forever. As hard as she tried to think that that was really sweet and willing of her she couldn't shake the feeling of despair that she was willing to give up having a baby, when all Rose wanted was to have a baby of her own.

But now that she is gone she wished that she would have just sucked up her pride and envy and gotten to know her, really know her.

Maybe even as a sister as I have come to know her.

But it was to late and she really regretted it, and everyone knew she regretted it.

Emmett would smile less, and laugh less. He tried to do everything he used to but everything he did reminded him of Bella. He was angry at Edward for taking away his sister, because that was how he saw her. As his little sister.

Esme was upset that she lost a daughter. So was Carlisle. But they tried to continue on with their lives thinking it just wasn't meant to be. But everyone saw how much pain they were in. they did after all consider her a daughter.

It was strange that in just a few months of knowing her everyone saw her as family.

Which is why everyone was in so much pain.

When it first happened we went straight to Alaska until we decided where to go. Edward was supposed to meet us there.

But he didn't. I saw his decision as soon as he made it. He was splitting apart from the family.

He knew everyone would be mad at him and he couldn't take it.

He was just in so much pain after what he had done.

So he left us without a goodbye. Without even telling us. He knew that we would know because I would have seen it but it didn't matter. He never even texted anyone.

He just left to brood. We don't even know where he is now.

Its another reason everyone is so upset. We didn't just lose Bella. We lost Edward too.

We were all upset over his decision to leave Bella and yes angry too.

If Edward had shown up at Alaska then we would have yelled at him. Well all apart from Esme and Carlisle, they were really hurt and disappointed but they were trying to support Edward.

But now it has been a few months and we have had a chance to calm down, we can understand where Edward was coming from. Or rather I could. I still think he over reacted and should have never left but I understand why he did it.

I also understand how hard it must have been for him to leave her.

Emmett agreed with me.

But even he couldn't make up his mind at how he felt. He was stuck between admire for the strength it must have taken for him to leave his loved one to protect her, he couldn't have done that. But he also felt absolute fury for him being too cowardly for running away from his fears and not facing them no matter the risk, so he could stay with Bella.

But despite all that. I still couldn't bring myself not to be angry at him. Neither could Emmett. No matter how much we understood his decision we were still furious at him for forcing us to leave behind our sister.

"Thinking of Edward again?"

I looked up then shocked. I hadn't noticed that I spaced out again. I smiled at Jasper and answered him.

"Yes. I can't help it. I just don't know what to do. I don't know if I should try to find him and force him to come home. Or if I should let him be to sulk. But its been 5 months and we haven't heard anything from him. He's not making any decisions so I don't even know if he is OK. I can't keep an eye on him and as much as I hate to admit it I miss him. I want him to come home. Everyone wants him home, even Emmett. But he doesn't want to and I don't want to force him back if he doesn't want to come back. Even though he forced us to do something we didn't want to. What do you think I should do Jazz?"

He looked into my pleading eyes for a minute and sighed. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, when his lips made contact with my skin I felt calm and I knew he had just done it.

He leaned back and I gave him a great full smile. Which he returned.

"I think that we should leave him be. He obviously doesn't want to come back so we should respect that. He'll come back when he's ready."

"Do you really think that he will come back?" I asked him disbelievingly.

He sensed my disbelief and smiled at me.

"I think he will. Eventually. He won't be able to be alone forever. So it may take years, decades even but I do believe that he will come back. He'll find us when he wants to. You just have to have faith."

"How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

He smiled at me. I loved it when he looked at me like this, it made me feel incredibly loved, and it wasn't his gift. It was all me, all my feelings.

"I know you" He simply replied.

He then leaned forward but before his lips touched mine I gasped. He looked at me really worriedly but I wasn't paying attention. I was having a vision.

When my vision ended I was so shocked that all I could do was stare. Jasper sensing my shock started to panic thinking that I had finally had a vision of Edward.

Soon enough the rest of the family were in our bedroom looking worried waiting for me to explain what I saw. They must have been thinking that something was wrong.

Once the shock wore of a huge smile broke out on my face, and I started to shriek and bounce the way I used to before we left Bella.

"Do you think she's finally gone mad?" I heard Emmett mutter.

I turned around and gave him a glare but he just smiled an amused grin.

"Now now none of that or I won't tell you what I saw." I smiled when his grin turned into a frown.

Carlisle had had enough of our little squabble and decided to take charge.

"What did you see Alice? I assume it's good news?" He was looking really curious along with everyone else in the room.

I decided to put them out of their misery.

"I saw Bella and ..."

I was interrupted by everyone's gasp and then everyone started to talk at once.

"Is she alright?" asked Esme

"Is she hurt?" asked Carlisle

"Is she in the hospital again?" asked Emmett

"Don't joke Emmett!" Esme screeched

"Who's joking this is Bella were talking about" Emmett replied

"Is she depressed, do I need to go kill Edward?" asked Rosalie

"I thought Edward told you not to look for her future?" asked Jasper

"HEY!" I screeched to get everyone's attention. They all stopped talking simultaneously and I nearly giggled at the look on everyone's faces.

"Would I be this excited if Bella was hurt?"

At all there sheepish grins I did giggle.

"Sorry Alice. What was your vision about?" He asked looking even more curious.

"Well as I was saying I saw Bella and she's happy. She looks different and she was smiling. I saw her getting on a plane and she looked amazing. She was wearing a skirt and heels. I know right"

I said as all there jaws dropped.

"I saw her with a girl that had long dark brown hair, they were at the airport hugging and laughing after running to each other. I saw her being introduced to these two guys, then them watching a movie together. Then one of the guys carrying her up to what I abloom to be her bedroom. I saw her wondering around town and buying things for her room. I saw her painting her room with the guy that took her up to her bed. I saw her throwing a paint roller in a bucket and paint going everywhere, then them laughing simultaneously. I saw them telling each other about there ex's. Bella agreeing to be his girlfriend. Them kissing. Bella shopping. Them making out and them falling asleep in each other's arms while on the couch watching a movie. This is a good thing. It means Edward didn't destroy her, she managed to move on and is now really happy. She looked happier than she ever has, including when she was with Edward. This is a really good thing."

I was still smiling widely when I finished talking and waited for what they would say.

They were all smiling as they processed the information.

"I'm really happy for Bella." Esme said smiling. "I'm glad she has managed to move on"

"Well at least she won't be depressed, I'm happy for her too." Rose said smiling.

"I'm happy she is happy" Carlisle agreed smiling.

"Where did she move?" Emmett asked, he was smiling but he also looked excited.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. She must have friends or family there. Why?" I asked not liking the excited look he got in his eyes.

"I want to move there. I want Bella back in our lives." He looked determined.

Everyone was quiet then. Considering it.

"I think that's a great idea" Rose said surprising everyone. Esme agreed once she recovered from her shock. Followed by me and then Jasper.

We all turned expectantly towards Carlisle who looked a little uncomfortable for some reason. Then I realised why.

"You don't want to go?" I asked him quietly knowing he could hear me perfectly.

Everyone else looked shocked and turned to him again.

He stuttered a little surprisingly and then cleared his voice and spoke.

"Its not that I don't want to because I do. I would love to move to Mystic Falls so Bella can be in our lives again but we can't."

At our confused looks he explained.

"It's sunny there. We wouldn't be able to leave the house in the day and people will get suspicious."

Realising that he was right we looked down dejected.

But Emmett was hell bent on going to see Bella.

"Can't we just pretend to be doing night classes at the college and you get a night shift at the hospital?" He asked Carlisle with no hope in his voice knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Emmett but we can't. Its too suspicious. Look I hate to say this but maybe Bella won't even want us there. Alice said that she is happy, maybe we should let her be happy. It would most likely hurt her if we just showed up out of the blue. Besides, Edward left so she could live a normal happy human life. This is her chance. Do you really want to take that away from her?" He asked

Nobody said anything. We all knew he was right. But I wasn't giving up. So I proposed an idea.

"Your right. About the sun issue though. I do agree with what you said Carlisle. So I have an idea" I said and waited for him to respond. He nodded his head to tell me to continue.

"There is a flaw in Edwards plan. He said we had to leave to let her have a human life but he never said we have to have no contact with her. I suggest we phone her. She still has the same number. I think we should call her and ask for a weekly call to stay in contact. It's as good as we can get because of the sun issue. I think we should tell her our opinions. That we miss her and want to keep in contact. If she accepts then great. We'll be in her life in one way or another. If she declines then we accept her wishes and leave her alone. That way its up to her what she wants. What do you think?"

I looked at them all expectantly. I already knew what they were gonna say but I just wanted to hear it.

They all smiled and nodded their heads. Carlisle grabbed the phone and dialled her number.

He then put it on speaker phone. Not that we needed it but this way Bella could hear us.

We all were impatient hoping she was going to say.

Finally on the fourth ring the dial stopped and for the first time in over 5 months we heard the voice of Bella Swan.

Bella's POV

I was in my bedroom waiting for Damon to pick me up so we could go to the pageant together and while I waited I couldn't help thinking about how crazy this week had been. When I woke up on the couch lying in Damon's arms I felt incredibly overwhelmed. Whenever I woke up in Edwards arms he was always awake as he couldn't sleep. But Damon was still asleep and he looked so peaceful that I almost forgot that he has this cocky side to him. That he puts up walls when he's around people. When he sleeps all that goes away and all hats left behind is Damon. Just Damon and no extra baggage.

He was just laying on the couch with me squeezed in next to him and half on him against the back so I didn't fall off. My arms were wrapped around his waist and my face against his chest.

I made no move to get up because I liked being in Damon's arms. It made me feel safe. I did however lift my face to just stare at him. Tracing the features of his face with my hand.

Of course that moment had been ruined when Elena walked in. She smiled when she saw us but then reminded me that it was my first day at school.

School was just as I expected it to be. Everyone staring at me, I was really glad that I had Elena there. Stephan was there too and Elena was really surprised when she saw him.

The rest of the day was spent with me thinking about Damon. He woke up as I was about to leave and he planned on picking me up after school. I was literally counting the seconds.

We had practically spent the whole week together. Whenever I wasn't with him though I was with Elena and sometimes Jenna. But it was mostly Damon.

After waking up in his arms it felt empty going to bed and waking up alone. I wished he could spend every night here but I knew that he couldn't.

On my second day of school during lunch time I got a call from an unknown number.

I was very surprised when it turned out to be the Cullen's Well all but one anyway. They told me that they really missed me and that they wanted to keep in touch with a weekly call.

I was very surprised since Edward told me that I would never hear from them again. But once they told me why they left I was shocked into silence.

After a few minutes I composed myself because I was worrying Elena who was sat opposite me. Stephan had to go home because he forgot something he needed.

I then asked the cullens what they were talking about and told them what Edward said to me.

To say that they were pissed was an understatement. But they told me the real reason why they left and I was once again shocked.

Edward loved me. He only left to protect me from him and his world.

But the strange thing was that once I heard the truth. That he still loved me, I felt nothing. Nothing different. I would have thought that I would go to where ever he was and beg him to forget his fears that I loved him and was willing to risk the dangers.

But I didn't. I didn't want to. I still couldn't wait until I could see Damon again.

That thought scared me because I did love with Edward, I did. But yet all I could still think of was Damon. That thought scared me because I knew that I had strong feelings for Damon already but did this mean that I loved him? I just didn't know.

They also told me that they wished they could move here to be with me but couldn't because of the sun. They told me to think about their offer but I didn't have to. I had really missed them and told them so.

Rosalie had apologized and even told me that she always liked me but was envious of me.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

They all gave me their mobile numbers and promised to call once a week when Alice could see I wasn't busy. But I also planned on texting them.

A lot.

Especially Alice.

I had missed her the most. She was after all my best friend.

When I told Damon he was happy for me. He was even happier though when I mentioned Edward wasn't apart of it.

It took a lot of talking to get me to calm him down once I told him that what he had said was a lie.

I think he thought that I was going to leave him and go find Edward. He still wasn't a big Edward fan. Not that I could blame him though.

The rest of the week went by normally.

Everyone was excited for the pageant tonight. It was all anyone could talk about.

Elena was sad that her mum couldn't be there for her since it was her who signed Elena up in the first place but me and Jenna was doing our best to comfort her.

Damon was dying to know what I would be wearing since I refused to tell him only saying that it was a surprise.

Me and Damon were getting on great but there was a lot of strange things I noticed around him.

He was really fast.

Seemed to be able to hear small whispers from across the room.

Would often say things with Elena that I didn't understand, like there was hidden meanings behind what they were saying.

He was also keeping a secret from me. I tried to get him to tell me, I told him he could trust me but even though he said he did trust me he still didn't tell me. I didn't push him though. Since I had a secret that I couldn't tell him either.

I heard a gasp and turned to see Damon staring at me open mouthed. I suppressed a giggle and got up and walked over to him.

"So what do you think?" I asked him nervously, even though I knew he liked the dress. Alice had told me and she also complimented me on my new fashion sense.

"I think you look very sexy and tempting"

His eyes were that deep blue they went when he was feeling lust and I giggled.

Before I could even say anything he pressed his lips to mine in a heated kiss. I knew we were going to be late but I couldn't bring myself to care.

The drive was torture, it was silent but not awkward. But we were both filled with such powerful lust. I hadn't noticed in my room because I was too preoccupied with his reaction to me but he looked gorgeous. He wasn't in all black this time which surprised me, that's all he ever wore. He was wearing a suit. Black trousers and tie, shoes and blazer and a white shirt. What surprised me more was that he wasn't wearing his leather jacket. I missed the jacket on him but he still looked gorgeous without it, and we were both feeling the lust.

Since we were running late because of our make-out session which made me blush and smile just thinking about it we were the last ones to arrive.

Damon excused himself saying he needed to talk to Elena and I went over to talk to Bonnie.

We weren't as close as we used to be but we were OK now. We talked anyway. Not a lot but still. It was something.

By the time Damon came back the girls were starting to descend the staircase.

When Elena's name was called me and Damon panicked because Stephan her escort wasn't there, even though he was here earlier. When Elena was about to reach the bottom Damon quickly went to stand there instead and took Stephan's place so Elena wouldn't be humiliated.

Once their dance was over Chief Forbes got to Damon before I could and the next thing I knew he was telling me he would be right back and wanted me to wait here.

This night was starting to get really strange.

Once Caroline was named 'Miss Mystic Falls' and Damon still wasn't back I started to get a bit worried.

But then I saw him rushing to Elena's side, whisper something to her and with a panicked look they both ran outside. I saw Bonnie looking curious and then follow them out.

Me being me was also too curious to stay behind so I also followed them.

But what I saw was not what I expected, at all.

There was the girl that was supposed to be in the contest but no one could find laying on the floor bleeding heavily from her neck, Stephan also had blood all over his face but the most of it was at his mouth, his eyes were all vainy and it looked like he had fangs?

Damon was slowly trying to calm Stephan down when he was thrown into the tree by Stephan. Elena just looked panicked. But then Stephan started yelling in pain and everyone looked surprised but then they saw Bonnie. They still hadn't seem me. Then as quickly as it had started Stephan stopped yelling and then ran into the woods looking horrified at what he had done.

The others just stood there and Elena told Bonnie to go get help.

When she turned around she gasped which caused Elena and Damon to look up aswell.

They had finally noticed I was there.

It was so quiet. No one knew what to say. I could tell that they were panicking not knowing how long I had been there. If I had seen Stephan or not.

I was just so shocked. This could not be happening again. I knew they had a secret but not one like this. I didn't even know what this was. I didn't understand.

I needed to get away from here. I needed to get back to my room. I wanted to call the Cullen's and ask if they understood it but I couldn't. I wouldn't betray their secret even if I didn't understand it.

Once I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks I turned and ran.

Ignoring the calls that I could hear Damon and Elena shouting.

**OK so there's a long chapter. I hope it makes up for the long wait.**

**Please please review. Thank you to those of you who do review but I want more.**

**So please, please review so I know you guys like it. xxx**


	11. The Truth

**Thank you to those who reviewed and let me know what you thought, keep it up please. **

**I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 11**

Damon's POV

As I watched Bella run away from us I couldn't help but think that it was all my fault. If I just told her from the beginning then this wouldn't have happened. Well the thing with Stephan would have but Bella wouldn't have been surprised. She might not have even been here.

She might be too scared to be with me.

But as long as she promised not to tell anyone then I would have been ok with it. Well I would have accepted her wishes and I wouldn't have had to compel her to forget.

But the strange thing was that I didn't get the feeling that she would have been afraid.

She was different and has had a habit of surprising me and I just thought she would have surprised me with this.

Only the difference is I didn't tell her. She was too curious for her own good and followed us out.

I might even be over reacting.

We don't know how long she was standing there.

How much she saw.

But I think she saw if not all then enough, her face told me that much.

She looked shocked, and pained. I think I saw a bit of recognition or curiosity but I was probably seeing things. I mostly saw pain.

She was hurting right now, and it was my entire fault.

"Damon, what are we going to do about Stephan? And Bella?"

Elena sounded panicked. I really couldn't blame her. I was feeling the same, only I was hiding it better than Elena was. I looked calm and composed but on the inside I was freaking out. I was worried about Stephan but I was panicking about Bella.

"I don't know about Bella, I guess we give her time to calm down and in the meantime I have an idea for what to do to help Stephan. We're going to need one of Alaric's vervain darts."

"What why? What are we going to do?"

I could practically feel the panic coming of her.

I was about to answer her when a whimper made me remember something I forgot.

"Bonnie will you please go and get Chief Forbes?"

Bonnie had just been standing there staring at the place Bella had disappeared.

I could tell she really cared about Bella but for some reason was avoiding her. They only spoke in passing, or using small talk.

When she went to get the Chief I turned to Elena and explained my plan.

She was a bit wary at first but when she realized it's the only thing that might help him she reluctantly agreed.

Once everything with Amber was taken care of I went home to help Elena with Stephan.

I was dying to go see Bella but I thought the more time I gave her the calmer she will be.

When I got home Anna and Pearl were there and they gave me a device that John was after.

John is Elena's uncle, Anna is Jeremy's girlfriend and Pearl is Anna's mum.

Putting the device to the back of my mind I went inside just in time to lock Stephan in the cellar.

"Is he going to be OK in there? How long is this going to take do you think? God I feel so bad locking him up."

Elena was rambling, she was just so nervous. I could tell that she really did feel bad locking him up but it was for the best. So I told her so.

"Elena, I don't know how long this is going to take. He is very stubborn and ashamed of himself so it could take a couple of days or a couple of weeks. But he will be fine; it's just going to take some time. Try not to feel bad about it, it's for the best. Are you going to stay here or do you want to come with me and talk to Bella?" I asked.

She looked a little uncertain like she wanted to do both. "Umm, I think I'll stay here, let me know how it goes though."

"Will do, Elena whatever you do don't go in there or let him out or open the door, OK?"

"OK I promise. Good Luck"

"Thanks, I think I'll need it. Bye."

With that I headed out and started to make my way to Bella's house.

When I knocked on the door I came face to face with a man I had never seen before.

He looked to be in his late 20s early 30s and had pale blonde, almost white hair.

None of that is what caught my attention though. What did was that he was pale skinned and had golden eyes.

I was staring in the eyes of a vampire.

But not just any vampire,

'A Cold One'.

But how did Bella know a Cold One?

Bella's POV

After I had been running a good few minutes my tears were not stopping. My feet were killing me so I stopped running and took my heels off.

I didn't care that the stones hurt my feet when I started to run again.

I didn't care that I was still sobbing and that my make-up has run all down my face.

All I cared about was getting home.

When I finally came to a stop on the front porch my feet were bleeding and all cut up. But I wasn't sobbing anymore.

I still had tears running down my cheeks but I wasn't physically sobbing. I think my body was too drained to keep it up much longer.

When the front door opened I was caught by surprise so I gasped and looked up really quickly, so quickly that I lost my footing and started to fall backwards when I felt two cold hard hands grab my arms and put me steadily on my feet again.

I refused to open my eyes though because those hands could only belong to a vampire and I didn't want to believe that they were here.

I didn't want to give myself hope and then be disappointed.

"Bella?"

With that voice though my eyes flashed open, I would recognize that voice anywhere.

Since I'd been talking to the person it belonged to every day this week.

It was Alice. Alice was here, they all were. I was staring in the eyes of the vampires I considered family.

They all looked confused and worried. That was probably because of the state of my face.

"Bella, are you OK? What happened?" It was Rosalie that time. I wasn't used to her sounding worried for me.

Showing concern for me. It was a little weird, but it was nice. Only it brought on a new round of tears.

They all panicked when they saw the tears. They led me inside and straight up to my room so Jenna wouldn't see. I didn't want her to find out and panic. She would call Charlie and then I would most likely be forced to go home. I didn't want to go home, I liked it here.

I was surprised that Damon hadn't come to see me yet but maybe he just wanted to give me time, and space.

He always seemed to know what I needed when I needed. It was a little eerie. But it was also nice to know that he knew me so well.

Once I was calm enough to talk I just said that I had had a really bad night. They kept asking me questions and even asked if Damon had tried to force himself on me.

After they had been reassured that no one tried to hurt me they let it go realizing that I didn't want to talk about it. But I think that they knew it had something to do with Damon.

They haven't met Damon yet or seen pictures so they have no idea what he looked like.

All they knew was that he meant a lot to me, and they respected that.

After that was all taken care of I went to take a shower, to get rid of all this make-up that had run down my face and get in my pajamas.

To wait for Damon because there is no way that he won't show up.

I was proven right because when I came out of my bathroom I heard him arguing with the Cullen's about needing to see me. They were saying that I needed rest because I'd had a hard day.

Deciding to stop the arguments before Jenna threw everyone out, she was looking pissed at the bottom of the stairs, I went down to put an end to it.

"I need to see her and you're not going to stop me!" Damon was yelling.

"Yes we are, I told you she needs her rest now come back tomorrow!" Emmett yelled back.

"Bella will you please put an end to this, I'm going out for about an hour when I get back this better be over" Jenna told me as she left. I felt bad for her, I had promised not to cause any trouble and yet here we are.

"Guys" no one paid any attention to me.

"Guys" I called still nothing.

"**Guys" **I shouted, this time everyone turned to me.

"Bella..." Damon started but I shushed him. He looked hurt and I felt bad for him but I needed to get rid of the Cullen's so we could talk. I had a lot of questions.

"Guys I need you to leave so Damon and I can talk." I said looking directly at the Cullen's.

They looked shocked that I asked them to leave and Emmett was about to answer back when Alice said that it was OK and that they would see me tomorrow. Most of them still looked reluctant but they trusted Alice so they went despite what they wanted.

It was a little awkward for a while with just me and Damon staring at each other so I turned around and went back up to my bedroom knowing that Damon would follow me, which he did.

But that didn't help any because now we were just sitting opposite each other on my sofas.

"Sooo" I started feeling weird, I hesitated a little when he looked at me. I just couldn't believe that I had been brought into the supernatural again. I didn't know exactly what he was because the only thing that fits with what I saw doesn't fit because of the Cullen's.

"I have questions" I started hesitantly.

He looked a little calmer now as he replied.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Ask me anything and I'll be as honest as I can. I won't lie to you."

He looked at me expectantly and I just blurted out what I was thinking without beating around the bush.

"What are you?"

I think he was shocked but he answered none the less.

"I'm a vampire"

He said after a minute, I think he expected me to scream or run. Or both. He looked a little surprise when I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything because I didn't believe him, I was starting to think that he was a little insane. He clearly didn't know what a vampire was like. But then what was he, or maybe he wasn't anything, maybe he was like me and had just been brought into the supernatural without a choice. Either way he was lying to me.

"I thought you said you wouldn't lie to me?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

He looked hurt that I didn't believe him, but he also looked like he expected me not to believe him.

"I'm not lying Bella. If you don't want to believe me then fine, but I'm telling you the truth. Now I need to ask you something. How much did you see tonight?"

He still looked hurt. I wanted to believe him but how could I do that when I've met vampires before. Unless they were different kinds, I mean the Cullen's aren't called vampires, there called 'Cold Ones'.

So is it possible that there are two different kinds?

In answer to his question I told him I saw everything. That I followed them all out and saw everything.

"Then how can you not believe me? After what you saw how can you not believe me?"

"Because it doesn't make sense. Nothing fits."

He looked puzzled at first but then a look of realization came over him.

"What do you think of when you think of vampires?"

He asked me calmly, too calmly.

What do I think of when I think of vampires? Hmmm let me think, I think of granite cold hard skin, sparkle in sun, golden or red eyes, super speed, super strength and all look really beautiful.

I thought sarcastically to myself but I couldn't say all that to him. He'd think I was insane.

So I told him of the 'movie vampires'.

"I think burn in sun, burned by crosses, allergic to garlic and holly water, die by a stake to the heart, sleep in coffins that sort of thing."

I was trying not to look him in the eye or he would know I was lying.

"Your lying, you never look at me when your lying. What do you really think of when you think of vampires. You can tell me the truth. But it's important I know."

He looked at me expectantly. I sighed and told him the truth.

"I think of cold hard granite skin, pale almost white skin, really fast and strong, gold or red eyes, inhumanly beautiful, don't sleep. It's why I don't believe you because nothing fits."

We were looking each other straight in the eye. I was still wondering if he was telling the truth because a part of me believed him but the more logic part of me was saying it was impossible.

"I was telling the truth, I am a vampire." He said breaking the silence.

I didn't say anything, I just waited for him to explain, never once looking away from his eyes. His gorgeous eyes.

He took a deep breath and began to explain.

"There are two types of vampires. There are the ones that you know of, the Cold Ones. But there are also the ones known as the Originals. That's me."

"Ok, so how are they, you different from the Cold Ones?"

I asked staring right at him.

"Well were more like the movie vampires. We"

I interrupted him then. "Oh so you are like the vampires I described earlier. Sleep in coffins, holly water, garlic, burn in sun ... but wait that doesn't make sense either because I've seen you in the sun, and I've seen you eat garlic on your pizza." That really didn't make sense.

When he started to chuckle I looked up at him not realizing that I even looked away.

"Something funny?" I asked him sarcastically.

"You just look so cute when you're trying to figure something out. But why don't I save you the head ach and explain?"

I really didn't feel like getting a head ach so I nodded for him to explain.

"OK. I'm going to just start from the beginning and say things that you already know its just the easiest way to explain. I'm a vampire which you now know. I don't sleep in coffins but I can sleep unlike the Cold Ones, garlic and holly water doesn't affect me, a stake to the heart does kill me. Sunlight kills me "

"But I've"

"I know you have seen me in the sun and that's because of this ring." He showed me the ring and it was that really old ring that I surprisingly loved. I really liked old things like that.

"It has Lapis Lazuli which prevents me from burning."

This was a lot to take in but I was surprisingly, or not surprisingly OK with it. But there was one question I had to ask first before I was really OK with it.

"I have a question I need to ask." I was a little hesitant in asking that and he looked at me and then finally spoke.

"Ask me anything you want, I already said that I won't lie."

He looked at me waiting and I asked the question I needed answered.

"What bl..." I took a deep breath and started again.

"What type of blood do you drink?" I asked him and judging by the look on his face he knew I wasn't on about that B Positive, negative stuff that the hospital does.

It was silent for a few minutes before he said the word I was so hoping he wouldn't say.

"Human"

As soon as it was out I could feel my heart getting faster and the fear was slowly starting to make an appearance. He was still looking at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Why?" I said feeling the tears start to pour out of my eyes.

"Because it's impossible for me not to." He replied but that's not actually what I meant.

"No, I mean why did you do this to me? Is it a game? Were you just toying with me? Were ..."

"WHAT, No I would never do that Bella, I would never hurt you like that." He interrupted me and moved to sit next to me on the couch. I automatically tensed up when he put his hand on my harm. I wasn't looking at him but I could tell that he was really hurt at the obvious sign of fear.

"Bella, will you please give me a chance to explain?" I didn't say or do anything, I was just staring at the wall not even showing I was listening. But he continued anyway.

He told me the truth about Katherine. About him and Stephan. All the years he spent trying to get to Katherine. All the love he held for her. I couldn't deny that I was insanely jealous about the way he was talking about her. I was still staring at the wall but I had relaxed quite a lot.

He then told me that it would be impossible for him to change his diet to Stephan's and the Cullen's vegetarian one. That he only drank from blood banks at the hospital and the occasional drink from a human but keep them alive and compel them. He also explained what compelling was to me.

I freaked a little at that but he had assured me that he had and will never do that to me. Apparently the charm bracelet Elena had given me has vervain in it.

After everything was explained I was feeling a lot better. I understood it all and was willing to stay with Damon. I cared about him way too much to leave him.

"Promise me something?" I asked him finally turning to look at him.

At his nod I asked him. "Promise that when you feel like you need to drink from a human, you will only drink from me. Without making me forget."

He looked hesitant at first but when he saw how determined I was he promised.

"So I take it your OK with this?" He asked me looking hopeful.

Instead of answering I just leaned in and kissed him.

He responded right away. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at me.

"Your turn." He stated.

What was that supposed to mean. At my confused look he told me that it was my turn to explain how I knew the Cullen's, the Cold Ones.

I had already told him most of the story so I just told him how I found out about them. The whole truth.

Once I was done and surprisingly not upset Damon cupped my cheek with his hand.

"I will never hurt you the way Edward did. I promise."

He looked so sincere and he looked like he meant it. I believed every word of it.

I leaned in and kissed him. A passionate kiss. I raised my hands and slowly started to run my hands through his hair. He responded right away by running his hands down to my waist as he picked me up and took me over to my bed, our lips never breaking.

He laid me down and then we continued our heavy make out. I wasn't thinking about anything I was just reacting on instinct. I wasn't really nervous because I was never nervous when I was with Damon. He had a way of calming me down.

It was obvious what was going to happen and although I could have stopped it if I wanted to, I just didn't want to. There were no lies between us. No secrets. Just us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked pulling away from me to look me in the eye.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied staring him straight in the eye.

Then he leaned down and we had the perfect night. I had the perfect first time.

Damon stayed the night then and we fell asleep lying in each other's arms. Staring in each other's eyes and both thinking of the three words we wanted to say. But I didn't want to ruin this by moving too fast.

I wanted so badly to tell him. But I was scared of what would happen if we took that step.

What we just did was big enough step and I wanted to wait before I took another one.

Even though I wanted to.

I just didn't want to lose him because even though I'm not ready to tell him.

I do love him.

**Hi, so? What did you think? Please let me know and review. Once again I'm very sorry for the wait. Let me know if it was worth it.**

**Thanks xxx**


	12. Conversations

**I am so****,**** so****,**** so sorry. It's taking a lot of time to write even 1 chapter and I just don't have it any more, with college and my job it's hard to find time to write. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter of the story. For those who weren't clear on the last chapter, Edward didn't return with the others. **

**Conversations**

Bella's POV

Waking up I was instantly aware of a pain between my legs, I couldn't place it. But then I realized that I was wrapped in Damon's arms and the events of last night came flooding back to me. Damon was still asleep and I was once again mesmerized at how vulnerable he looked. At this very moment I was beyond happy. I was ecstatic. Last night was truly the best night I have ever had. It happened sooner than I thought it would.

I wanted to know Damon better but we were already so attuned to each other's feelings. We were already inseparable. We were already in love, or at least I was. Thinking about Damon just brought me back to thinking of last night and I couldn't bring myself to regret it. I was glad it happened, when it happened.

I don't know how long I laid in Damon's arms, just listening to his breathing. I could've stayed like that forever. I felt so content. It wasn't long before Damon started to stir; before he could even open his eyes I pressed my lips gently to his. I would have deepened the kiss but I was sure I had morning breath. So I reluctantly pulled back as I felt his tongue on my lips.

"Hmm, I could definitely get used to waking up like that from now on." Damon replied finally opening his eyes.

"Me too" I replied smiling.

Damon cupped my cheek with his hands, looking me in the eye.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" I loved how caring he was. Everyone else thinks he's arrogant, a smart ass. But I know the real Damon. I know how caring he is because he shows me that side of him. He lets me see him vulnerable and I love him for it. It makes me feel special in a way. He trusts me.

Still smiling widely I answered his question.

"I feel great, fantastic even. I was in a bit of pain when I woke up but it's dulled now."

"Well based on the smile you are wearing I am assuming you had a good night?"

I laughed at that, I couldn't help it. He's got his cocky smile on trying to look serious but his eyes were practically dancing with humor and enjoyment, he just looks so cute right now.

I started laughing even more when he started tickling me. It wasn't long before I was gasping for breath and begging him to stop.

"Damon … please … oh god … stop … please … can't … breath … please … stop"

He was laughing along with me and after a few minutes finally stopped, but we both continued to laugh.

"So what are we doing today?" Damon asked once he got control of his laughter.

That was actually a lot harder to answer than it was supposed to be. On one hand I really, really wanted to spend the day with Damon. On the other hand, the Cullen's were in town and I really wanted to see them, I didn't know how long they could stay here because of the sun.

"Where'd you go?" Damon asked bringing me out of my reverie; I hadn't even realized that I had spaced out.

"Nowhere special, just thinking" I replied.

Damon was looking me straight in the eye, he looked serious, and after what felt like forever of staring he gave a soft sigh.

"You want to go and see the Cullen's, don't you?" he asked, he really did know me well.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. We made love for the first time last night; I should want to spend the day with him. Not go and visit the family of my ex-boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I want to spend the day with you, but I haven't seen the Cullen's in months and I don't know how long there going to be here. You could come if you want? Meet them?"

Another reason I love Damon is that he's so understanding, even when he shouldn't be.

"No, it's ok. You go and spend some time together, catch up. I should go home and check on Stephan and Elena since she spent the night there. But call me if you need me ok? Even if it's just to say hi, if you need me then I'll come straight over."

"I promise. I'll call you later anyway to check on things."

"I look forward to your call then."

We spent another hour or so in bed just talking and sharing kisses. But like always all good things come to an end and it wasn't long until Damon announced that he should be going.

"Remember call if you need anything, ok?" he said while sitting down next to me on the bed. He was fully dressed, only missing his white shirt which I grabbed before he could put on. With a little persuasion I managed to get him to let me keep it.

I just liked the thought of me wearing his shirt around my room, and to bed. It didn't take a lot of persuasion since it was white and would most likely never be worn again, but it was fun none the less.

"I promise I'll call. Now I have a question for you." He looked wary by the seriousness of my voice since we were just joking around not five minutes ago. But said I could ask him anything anyway.

"Can I tell the Cullen's about you, and Stephan, and Anna? Well about the 'originals' that are here?" I looked at him as he processed what I asked, he was silent for about a minute when he said that I can, since he knew all about them it was only fair.

"Thanks Damon, now go so I can get ready." I laughed as he pretended to be hurt.

He leaned down for a quick kiss only I couldn't help but deepen it a little. When I finally pulled back he reluctantly got up, kissed my forehead and promised me that he will come by the mystic grill tonight while I'm working and left.

I reached over to the bedside table to grab my phone and then lay back down. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stop smiling.

Taking a deep breath I dialed Alice's number. I wasn't sure where they could be staying since they don't have a house here, not that I know of anyway. After only one ring Alice answered her phone, I guess she 'saw' me phoning her when I decided to.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" she asked the second she picked up.

"I'm actually in a really good mood. I was wondering if you lot could come over so we can catch up and talk? I've really missed seeing you all and I have something to tell you all."

"Sure no problem, when do you want us?" she sounded really hyper and happy today, that's not such a good combo for Alice. Normally I would be worried but I don't think there is anything that could dampen my day.

"Could you be over in an hour?" I asked. I did need to get ready after all.

"Sure no problem, see you soon."

"See you." I replied but she had already hung up, that's not like Alice. She's always the talker unless she's up to something. Shrugging it off, I forced myself out of bed to get ready. The first thing I did though was change the bed sheets. There was a bit of blood on them and I wasn't taking any chances.

Once that was done I took a long hot shower, being careful to scrub every inch of my skin. I washed my hair twice just because I loved the apple scent of my shampoo. Stepping out of the shower I wiped at the steam filled mirror and just stared at my reflection for a while. I felt different today, I couldn't place it but I wasn't complaining because I also felt amazing.

I began drying my hair, and then proceeded to straighten it only this time I tried something new. When my hair was all straightened I took a small section of hair at the side, raised it above my head and back combed it. Adding a bit of hairspray I took another section underneath and did the same thing, and then I brushed it down and did the same on the other side and at the back. Once it was all finished I decided that I loved my hair like this, it gave it volume.

I then did my make-up, I did that the same as always, no foundation because I didn't need it, I definitely didn't need blush so all I did was add a light shade of purple eye shadow, a bit of eye liner, mascara and a shiny pink lip gloss.

Then I got dressed with the clothes I had chosen. I pulled on my light denim short, shorts that had sequins around the pockets, then my top that was a deep shade of purple. It was skin tight and had one strap that joined in the middle going around my head, it also had one strip of ruffle that started where the strap did and went in a straight line to the bottom of the top. I pulled on my white sandal wedges and then my necklace that was a simple chain, with a small silver butterfly hanging loose.

After giving it a lot of thought I decided to leave the charm bracelet off as it was gold and just didn't go with my outfit. I would be safe enough with the Cullen's. I took one look at my reflection, smiled and then left the bathroom to wait for them to show up.

Walking out I was surprised to see all the Cullen's already there. Alice walked right up to me and gave me a hug, followed by Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and to my surprise Jasper. We were never that close and after my birthday I would have thought it would have been even worse. I really hope that this means he got control of his blood lust.

What surprised me most though was that Emmett didn't come up to me; he was just standing off to the side with a smile on his face. I didn't like that smile, it was his mischievous smile, and he was up to something.

"Bella you look amazing, who knew you had style?"" Alice told me once everyone let me go.

"Thanks Alice, I make more of an effort now that it's sunny and my clothes won't get ruined by rain." I joked.

"Bella dear, how are you? You looked awful last night, I was worried." Esme always was considerate of others feelings.

"I'm great, really, last night didn't turn out how I thought it would but I wouldn't change anything about it, it was a perfect night." I replied smiling brightly.

"I'll bet" I heard Emmett chuckle. What was he on about? The others seemed to know what he was thinking since they were all trying to hide their smiles.

"Hello Emmett" I said since he wasn't doing anything to make me think he was going to say hi.

"Hey Bella" he sounded cheerful, he was making me nervous, he only acted like this when he was up to something.

"What's wrong with you?"

He looked way too innocent for my liking.

"Who? Me? I'm not up to anything, why would you think something like that?"

Definitely too innocent, I was sure he was up to something.

"Well you didn't give me one of your famous bear hugs when I came out and you always do; you're wearing that smile which means you're up to something and your acting innocent. What are you up to?"

Chuckling he replied "You really are perspective. Ok you caught me; I have a present for you."

I looked at Alice silently asking if it was safe, she nodded that it was but I also noticed the humor in hers and everyone's eyes.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked. I was a little weary. He made a motion for me to hold out my hand and close my eyes,

Taking a breath to calm my nerves I did as instructed and then felt him place something small in my hands. I opened my eyes when he told me to and what I found in my hand confused the hell out of me. Sitting on my palm was a cherry. Emmett gave me a cherry. I didn't understand what the joke was but they obviously found it funny because they were all laughing at my confused look.

"Am I missing something?" I asked anyone in general, but that just made them laugh even harder. After a few minutes Emmett composed himself enough to let me in on the joke. "Your boyfriend 'popped your cherry' last night and that's to replace it. You get it now right?"

When I blushed furiously they all doubled over in hysterics, I couldn't believe how embarrassed I felt. Of course Alice would have seen what happened last night and told the rest of them. Emmett being Emmett obviously couldn't help but make fun of me and the rest of them found it too funny to stop him.

When they still didn't stop after three minutes, I decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast. Jeremy came in while I was pouring my bowl of cereal and took a seat opposite mine.

"Hey stranger, I feel like I've hardly seen you since being here. What have you been up to?" I asked, we really hadn't spoken in a while which is too bad because we used to be close. He looked up at me and smiled. "I know, we've barely seen each other, but you have been really busy what with working, shopping, decorating your room with Damon, spending your time with Damon, spending more time with Damon and did I mention spending all your time with Damon?"

He was smiling so I knew he was only playing. "Ok I get your point, it's my own fault we haven't spoken much, I'm sorry." I smiled sheepishly and he gave me a laugh.

"It's my fault too I've been busy with school, had a lot of catching up to do, and I've been spending time with Anna as much as you've been with Damon." I smiled then and asked when I could officially meet her. I've seen her with him at 'mystic grill' but we hadn't been introduced.

"I'll ask her, maybe we could meet for drinks some time." He suggested.

"I'd like that, and we are going to be spending time together as well, I miss my cousin." We talked for a bit more about nothing in particular and then I went back upstairs to find the Cullen's had calmed down and were waiting patiently on the sofa's.

I walked over and sat in-between Alice and Rosalie.

Emmett smiled and me, "Congratulations Bella"

Blushing again I told him to shut up.

He chuckled a little but before he could comment Carlisle turned to me.

"How about before we all catch up we have a talk, Alice said you wanted to talk to us about something. What is it?"

They were all looking at me expectantly; I didn't know where to start. I ended up just blurting out that I told Damon about what they are. That was the worst thing to start with since they didn't know he was a vampire.

"WHAT!" Rosalie screamed standing up to stare at me, she was furious, everyone else looked shocked and hurt, even Emmett stopped smiling and was looking at me in disbelief, Alice was the only one who stayed calm. Everyone else looked like I had just forced them to eat food, they thought I betrayed them.

"I cannot believe you; I actually trusted you and you betrayed us. How could you do that? I thought you loved us like family and you go and tell your boyfriend just so you have no secrets. This wasn't your secret to tell, why would you do this to us?" Rosalie was really hurt; everyone else was looking at me with disappointment shining in their eyes.

I couldn't blame them, that really was, the worst way to start. They thought I had betrayed them.

"How could you do that to us Bella?" Esme said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I have a reason why I told him just please let me explain?"

They still looked hurt and Rosalie went to sit next to Emmett while Carlisle made a motion for me to continue.

Taking a deep breath I began to tell them.

"I know you think I betrayed you but I haven't and I never will. I only told Damon because he is like you; he's a vampire as well, an original."

They all looked shocked beyond belief but before Carlisle could interrupt I put a hand up to stop him "Just let me get it all out ok?" when he nodded I told them everything, the whole story. What happened when they left, what I was like, the accident at school, what happened at the hospital, deciding to come here and what happened when I got here. I told them about Elena and I, about Jeremy, I told them there were more vampires here but didn't mention any names other than Damon and Stephan. I told them all about Damon and how much he meant to me and I told them what happened last night.

It was quiet for a few minutes after I finished and was broken by Emmett, naturally.

"You really are a danger magnet. Anyone else would have just had a normal life after we left but you had to go and find some other vamps."

We laughed at that with me whole heartedly agreeing. Rosalie apologized for over reacting and came to sit next to me again. I told her she wasn't overacting and I was sorry for making them think I betrayed them.

The rest of the day was spent indoors since they couldn't go out because of the sun. We watched movies and talked about anything. Alice and Rose had a look in my closet and were impressed but Alice just couldn't help herself, she wanted to take me shopping for a weekend away sometime. Presumably in Alaska where they were staying, I told her I would think about it but with the smile she got I was sure that she had seen us there sometime.

Esme loved the decoration and said I had the talent to be an indoor designer given time and practice. When she said it though I could just picture it, I had to admit that I liked the thought of it.

As promised I called Damon for an update, Stephan was refusing to drink and Elena was worried, I couldn't blame her, it must be hard watching someone you love hurt like that. I told Damon that the Cullen's we're ok with everything, that they were worried for me but accepted my decision and trusted my judgment.

They had to catch a flight to Alaska tonight. I wanted them to stay but I knew they couldn't, it wasn't an option because they would draw to much suspicion as they would never be seen in the sun, and with the council Damon told me about it would only be a matter of time before they were accused of being vampires and exposed.

When it was time for me to get to work I changed into a pair of naturally ripped jeans and a black long sleeved top with my black suede boots. I drove there with Alice, Rose and Esme with me while Emmett drove the others behind me.

They wanted to officially meet Damon before they left.

After I had been working for about 2 hours I took my break and walked over to where the Cullen's were sitting only this time they weren't alone, Damon was there along with Elena.

When I sat down next to Damon he put his arm around me in acknowledgment but continued to talk to Emmett and Jasper while the others just watched him.

I reached for Elena's hand, "Are you ok?" I asked her

She looked at me for a minute before putting her head on my shoulder, "Not really, I'm really worried about Stephan. I've never seen him like this. I'm scared for him." She looked up at me then and smiled, "I'm glad you know the truth now, I wanted to tell you right away but I couldn't, I'm glad I have someone else to talk to about this and I'm glad you're ok with it. Damon told me about the Cullen's today, there ok with me knowing."

"I'm glad I know the truth too, and I know what you mean, it's going to be great being able to talk about this with someone else who is, well alive."

Damon took my hand then and kissed my forehead, telling me without words that he missed me. I just smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Later that night we were all standing at the airport, Damon and Elena were waiting in the car while I said goodbye. The Cullen's loved them both, Alice, Rose and Elena exchanged numbers and she would be coming with me to Alaska whenever Alice convinced me to spend the weekend there. They all loved Damon, they thought he was a great guy and was even happier for me knowing I found someone they approved off, who made me happy. They also exchanged numbers with him.

I hugged each of them in turn and smiled brightly when Emmett gave me two bear hugs. "Too make up for not getting one when we got here."

"Thanks Emmett."

"We'll phone like we always do, be safe Bella." Carlisle said as he hugged me last.

Esme wiped a tear that had fallen away, she didn't say anything, she just smiled and I knew she would be crying too if she could.

"I'll miss you all." I said

They all smiled then and I got another hug from Alice before they had to board the plane.

Taking a deep breath I wiped the tears away and went out to the car, Damon hugged me close when he saw me and I through him my car keys, I didn't feel like driving.

I rested my head on his shoulder when we got in the car and I felt Elena's hand on my shoulder in comfort from the back seat.

I smiled brightly, leaned up and kissed Damon's cheek, then leant my head on his shoulder again. It didn't matter that the Cullen's were gone, we would still talk and we will see each other soon, one way or another.

But even if we didn't, I had no reason to be upset. After all I had a great boyfriend and a great family. Elena may not be my cousin anymore, since she found out she was adopted, but that doesn't change a thing. We have always seen each other as sisters, and we always would.

I loved my life now, it was perfect, I was happy and as long as I had Damon I always would be. I loved him, and I was pretty sure that he loved me too.

**So what did you think? Was it ok? Was it worth the wait? I want to thank everyone who reviewed it may have taken a while but I got this chapter up because of them. **

**I just wanted to make it clear that this isn't going to be the exact same as the TV series. Some of it will be but quite a lot of it won't. **

**Please review xxx **

**Thanks xxx**


End file.
